


Hellspawns

by Very_Niche_Interests



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Aftercare, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bathtime Aftercare, Blindfolds, Breeding, Breeding Press, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, CNC, Clit Sucking, Cock Warming, Cockwarming, Come Stuffing, Consensual Somnophilia, Consentual Non-Con, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Crying, Cunnilingus, Demon True Forms, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dual Cock, Edgeplay, Epilogue Specific Tags:, F/M, Fake Exhebitionism, Fantasy Cock, Fellatio, Finger Sucking, Fondling, Forced Orgasm, Gentle Sex, Groping, Group Sex, Hair-pulling, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Intersex, Kitchen Sex, Knotted cock, Levi is a nervous baby, M/M, Magic, Mammon Gets In Trouble, Masturbation, Mating Press, Mind Break, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, No Incest, Open to Interpretation, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Orgy, Other, Overstimulation, Paternity test, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penis with Vagina, Pining, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Praise, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Punishment, Reader has a vagina but no other sexual body parts specified, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Shapeshifting, Shark cock, Shark penis, Sleep Groping, Smut starts in chapter 2, Somnophilia, Spanking, Spitroasting, Squirting, Subspace, Tail Sex, Throat Bulge, Triple Penetration, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Vagina with Penis, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, beel being a sweetheart, multisexed, penis and vagina, reader gender not specified, shapeshifting genitals, sub space, they/them pronouns for reader, ultrasound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Niche_Interests/pseuds/Very_Niche_Interests
Summary: Diavolo wants to encourage more intimate relationships between Humans and Demons. You, having a crush on all of your house mates and a huge breeding kink, volunteer yourself to start a family. Now the boys are scrambling to see which one of them can knock you up first; they're all determined to be the baby daddy and be your one and only. Though you will happily be with all seven of them, their constant attempts to outdo one another in bed is nothing to complain about.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 167
Kudos: 1126
Collections: Explicit Stories





	1. The Plot Before the Porn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skip to Chapter 2 for the Porn if you're not interested in the Plot.

Sitting in on the student council meetings was usually boring, but Lucifer had insisted everyone must attend this one. Something about Diavolo commanding it. Both Angels, Solomon, and yourself had all been dragged to the meeting along with the Demons, despite most of the discussion not pertaining to you at all.

“Now, for today's final business… Lord Diavolo has an announcement to make.”

Barbatos' statement perked you up a little. The end was near, and surely whatever Diavolo had to say was the reason you were all forced to attend.

Diavolo spread his arms wide with a grin just as big. “This exchange program has been going wonderfully! As such, I have decided to initiate a new program to further tighten the bonds between Demons, Humans, and Angels!”

No one had a response. Luke opened his mouth, probably to protest, but Simeon hushed him.

“I want to encourage intimate integration. Love between Humans and Demons and Angels! Spawning a new generation of beings that will embody the future I envision!” Diavolo continued to grin, meeting all of the confused faces with a veneer of happiness.

Lucifer was the first to speak up. “My Lord I… I am not one to question your decisions but I must say I am quite taken aback.” He said. “You’ve not mentioned this to me. Where is this coming from?”

“Oh, sorry about that Lucifer. I had intended on letting you know beforehand but I only just recently came up with the idea!” Diavolo crossed his arms triumphantly. “That’s why I called this impromptu meeting!”

Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose. “Ugh…”

“Ahh I for one am intrigued~” Asmo chimed.

“Hang on hang on HANG ON!” Luke stood from his seat, face red with anger. “There’s no way I can allow this! We can’t have Angels going around getting involved in lust like that! And I certainly can’t allow you to corrupt Humans either!”

Simeon placed a hand on Luke’s shoulder and firmly returned him to his seat. “Now, now Luke, there is nothing corrupt about consenting adults starting a family. Though I’m not interested personally, I can name a few Angels who would be more than happy to start a family with Lucifer, even now!”

“It's a stupid idea.” Belphie grumbled. “Isn’t that the whole reason we were cast from the Celestial Realm in the first place?”

Diavolo's smile faded. “Yes, I have not forgotten. But think of it this way: is this not the kind of future Lilith would have wanted? A world where an Angel and a Human could be together?”

“He's right.” Beel said, smiling a little sadly.

Belphie crossed his arms and grumbled. “Whatever. Fine, you won’t get any more arguments out of me. I’ve no interest in being shoved in the attic for disagreeing with Dia again.”

Lucifer shot Belphie a pointed look before addressing Diavolo. “This plan is all fine and well in theory but where are we going to find participants? Most Demons aren’t the family type and Luke has a point about the Angels.” He sighed. “As for the Humans, I have no idea where we'd find a willing one—”

“I'd be willing!” You spoke up on pure impulse and all eyes turned to you with a grab bag of expressions among them: shock, intrigue, delight, and disgust. You blushed, a small part of you regretting blurting that out. There was no unsaying it now.

“Splendid!” Diavolo hummed, clapping his hands together. “Our first volunteer! Well, with that this meeting is adjourned. I expect all of you to find more volunteers and do your best to spread support for this movement!”

Simeon and Luke were the first to leave. Luke struggled against Simeon's hold, stammering protests and scripture as they left.

“I'm surprised you didn’t volunteer, Solomon!” Asmo grinned.

Solomon met that grin with a smirk of his own. “Oh, don’t get me wrong I am excited for this. But I would much rather observe from the outside than be a subject myself.”

Asmo pouted. “Awwww oh well.” He turned to you. “Come on MC, let’s get home and get to work—”

“Actually, you guys go ahead without me. I would like to talk with Diavolo in private if that's okay.”

Diavolo nodded. “Of course! I'll walk them back to the House of Lamentation personally so you don’t have to worry.”

Lucifer crossed his arms, annoyed that Diavolo had already circumvented his excuse to stay.

Barbatos shooed the Demons and Solomon out of the room and waited on the other side of the doors himself.

“So, MC, I take it you want to talk logistics?” Diavolo sat back down. “Who is the lucky Demon or Angel~? I didn’t think you were romantically involved with anyone.”

“I’m not.” You confirmed, blushing. “That's mostly why I wanted to talk to you. See, the brothers, I—…” You tugged at your collar absently. “I know they all have feelings for me. I’ve kept quiet about knowing that because I feared hurting any of them but….” You took a deep breath and closed your eyes. “I love all seven of them. I want… if it’s okay with them and you… I want to do this with them.”

Diavolo raised a single eyebrow, though he didn’t look at all surprised by your words. “If it's my permission you're seeking, you have it. But forgive me, you are aware that only one of them can actually sire your child?”

“I know. But I can’t choose just one of them. I love them all so dearly.” You sighed. “So, I want them all. Whoever ends up getting me pregnant can be ‘the one’ if I can’t marry them all.”

Nodding, Diavolo stood and walked over to you. “Assuming they all consent to this, you have my full permission.” He grinned. “besides, a Human being in love with not one but _seven_ Demons? That’s exactly the kind of relationships I want to promote.”

You let your shoulders relax. “Thank you.”

“Of course~” Diavolo led you out of the meeting room, and walked you back to the front door of the House of Lamentation as he promised.

The whole walk there, you mulled over how you were going to broach the topic with them. Over dinner would be best, probably. But you hadn’t even confessed your romantic feelings toward all of them, much less your sexual desires.

“Good luck!” Diavolo winked at you as he left you at the door.

You took a deep breath. This may not have been the ideal situation for this, but you intended to see it through.

As you opened the door, you were surprised to see all seven of the demon brothers waiting anxiously for you in the entry hall.

“Ah, welcome back MC.” Lucifer's eyes seemed ever so slightly sad, though the rest of his demeanor did not betray it. “We've been—”

“MC!” Asmo interrupted Lucifer and threw his arms around you. “So, so, tell us who they are~! Haha just kidding it’s gotta be me right? Avatar of Lust~?” He leaned in and smirked mischievously. “I’ll have no trouble filling you with my seed~!”

You blushed furiously. Of all the brothers, of course Asmo was the most… forward. He was the only one you thought already knew how you felt. “Well I—”

Mammon didn’t let you finish before he pried Asmo off you. “Uh-uh no way! Get your mitts off MC!” He demanded. “I-I mean having sex with humans sounds like a chore for any demon but Asmo but… if anyone is gonna be knocking them up it’ll be me! I’m their first man!” Mammon turned and grinned at you. “So don’t you worry, MC, The Great Mammon will take care of ya!”

“LMAO! No way Mammon, out of all of us you would make the worst dad!”

“Says the shut in…”

“HEY! You wouldn’t do any better! Bet you couldn’t even stay awake long enough to have sex!”

Satan snickered. “I’m surprised you’re getting this passionate about real world sex that doesn’t involve your Ruri-chan onahole.”

Levi’s face went beet red. “HOW DO YOU—”

“Can we finish this over dinner? We agreed we’d eat once MC got here…”

Lucifer stepped in the middle of all his brothers and glared. “Shut up. All of you. None of us has the right to assume we’re to be MC’s mate.” His eyes betrayed a sense of sadness. “Besides, I’m sure they’ve chosen Diavolo.”

“Huh?” You stared at him, mouth agape.

“That is why you stayed behind to talk with him isn’t it?” Lucifer said. “After all, of all Demons you have your pick of the Elite. If you’re going to bear the child of a powerful Demon, it is only natural that you would choose the Demon Prince himself.”

All six of the other brothers visibly deflated at that, each murmuring something along the lines of: “Oh yeah, that makes sense.”

“No! No, you’ve got it all wrong that’s not at all what I want!” With your face practically glowing red, you steeled yourself. “I stayed behind to ask Diavolo if I could be with… well… all of you.”

“What?” Lucifer looked the most stunned out of all of them.

You took a deep breath and closed your eyes. You couldn’t bear to look at them while confessing. “I love you. All of you. I-I have for quite some time now! So, if it’s something the rest of you are okay with, I want all of you to try and… well…” Your voice turned to a barely audible mumble. “… Breed me.”

Asmo was the first to speak up. He wrapped his arms gently around you. “Ah, Darling, I was wondering when you would finally say those words~!” He hummed. “We all love you too.”

“I-I didn’t think you’d want _all_ of us though.” Levi stammered. “Especially not someone like _me_ …”

You finally opened your eyes and let out a deep breath. A weight had just been lifted off your chest that was now brimming with love. “Thank G-…. goodness….!”

“So what was that about breeding you?”

“A-Ah…” You stared at Satan wide-eyed. For a moment, you had thought none of them had heard or registered what you said.

“Mmm yes, yes that is one of your kinks isn’t it~?”

Nodding, you lick your dry lips. If they were truly all to be your boyfriends now, there was no sense in keeping your desires secret. “Yes. I um… want to be passed around the seven of you and bred until I’m pregnant from one of yours seed!”

You could hear your heart pounding in your ears as you made your declaration. One of them would impregnate you. One of them would raise a child—a family—with you. If that was going to work, you couldn’t let your inhibitions get in the way. You wanted to be honest with them from now on.

The air in the room shifted to a thick atmosphere. Each demon looked at you with a desire you’d never seen before.

“I’m goin’ first then!” Mammon said, stepping forward.

Asmo blocked him with an arm. “Oh no you aren’t!” he growled.

With a sigh, you realized that they were going to dive headfirst back into their previous argument. Still, it felt nice to be wanted by so many. You decided to sit back and see how this would play out—the mounting frustration would only make the sex better.


	2. Sweetest Giant [Beelzebub]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beelzebub whisks you away to the kitchen while his brothers are fighting. You end up indulging in a different kind of snack.

While the boys started up their argument again, you felt someone grab your hand and pull you into the hallway. You slipped away without the others even noticing.

“MC, I’m hungry.” Beel looked at you with those adorable puppy-dog eyes of his. “They’re going to keep fighting over you and forget all about dinner…”

Unable to resist the forlorn look on his face, you smiled and pulled him towards the kitchen. “Then let’s get you something to eat. I’m pretty hungry myself.” 

He followed you into the kitchen and headed directly for the fridge. “Aw, we’re out of the leftover newt lasagna…” Sighing, he looked to the freezer instead. “Nothing….”

You took it upon yourself to check the pantry. “Beel!” you exclaimed excitedly, grabbing a large bag of your favorite chips. After closing the pantry door you sat yourself up on the counter and opened the bag. “I know it’s not exactly _dinner_ but we can snack on this until we can find proper food.”

Beel practically teleported to your side he moved so quickly. “That’s fine.” He reached in and grabbed a handful of chips, shoveling them into his mouth like he hadn’t eaten anything in weeks.

You wiped away some food left on his chin with a chuckle. “Save _some_ for me at least!” You hum.

He froze at your touch. Even something as innocent as that had stirred desire in him. “Thanks…” He murmured, a blush formed on his face. He reached in the bag and grabbed a single chip. Instead of eating it himself, he pressed it to your lips. “You gotta eat too.”

You tilted your head and quirked an eyebrow in question, but you ate the chip nevertheless. This was the perfect opportunity to tease him. Eating a chip sensually wasn’t exactly easy—and probably wouldn’t have really worked on anyone other than the Avatar of Gluttony.

But work on him it did. He growled low in his throat and pressed his groin against your leg. His hard cock strained against his pants and poked right into your thigh. “MC…”

Emboldened by his moan, you decided to push things even further. Your tongue darted forward to lick at Beel’s fingers, savoring the taste of the chip residue on them. You worked your tongue around the digits tenderly, kissing the pads of his fingertips. With lust-filled half-lidded eyes, you turned your gaze up towards him and took one of his fingers into your mouth, sucking on it like you would a cock.

Unable to stand it any longer, he ripped the bag of chips from your hand and threw it on the ground. “I’m… A different kind of hungry now. I want you.” He met your gaze with desire burning in eyes.

Your mouth left his finger with a quiet pop. “Mmm…” A flush was forming on your face. “I want you too…”

That was all the consent Beel needed to let himself loose. He crashed his lips down onto yours, hands tearing at your uniform haphazardly. They would likely not be salvageable.

But you didn’t care; the wetness between your legs was all you could think about.

As you were stripped, Beel moved his kisses downward. He licked and nipped at every new inch of skin he uncovered. His hands traced the outlines of your body hungrily, trailing just ahead of where his lips would be next.

“Beel!” You moaned, curling a hand in his hair as he lowered himself. “Fuck… Beel I…. AH!”

He had made it to your cunt. His firm hands spread your legs wide apart, and he smirked at the sight. Your underwear was soaking through to a visible wet spot right over your entrance. “Delicious…” He muttered, glancing back up at you for permission to continue.

With desire swimming through your head, all you could do was nod.

The sensation of his tongue pressing between your folds through fabric made you squeal. His tongue slid up and down methodically, pressing roughly over your clit. It was just as powerful as every other muscle in his body.

You rolled your hips into his face and moaned. “Beeeel!” You whined.

Beel let out a guttural growl and bit down, clenching the wet fabric between his teeth.

“B-Beel…?”

“Nnnrgh!” With an animalistic vigor, he jerked his head and tore a large hole in your underwear clean off, spitting the now useless piece of fabric out onto the ground. “In my way.”

You gasp and try to say anything coherent, but Beel’s tongue delving into your cunt turned any sound you made into a moan.

His tongue worked around your insides expertly, swirling licking at it like the most delicious candy he’s ever had.

Writhing and moaning, you leaned backwards and panted hotly. You were thankful to be sitting up on the counter as your body went limp from pleasure. His tongue lapped inside you and hit the deep ridges. You felt him reach so far inside you could swear he was hitting your cervix.

He only stopped eating you out to focus on your clit, sucking and massaging it with his tongue. Your cunt was not left empty for long. Two of his thick, powerful fingers thrust their way inside of you as he worked at your clit.

If you were weak before, you were now completely at Beel’s mercy. Mind fogged from mounting pleasure, hole just barely being stretched as his fingers pumped and scissored rhythmically. Small grunts escaped his throat.

“B-Beeel! Beel! Oh ah~ Fuck!” You continued to let out a string of moans and exclamations. Your core was heating, almost ready to explode. “Beel please I’m g-gonna cum!”

Upon hearing that, Beel worked his fingers and mouth even harder, relishing in your juices as you squirt all over his face.

“BEEL!” You yelled, seeing stars as you came.

He slowly worked you through your orgasm, then pulled out. He looked a mess, face covered in your slick. But it was so incredibly hot. The gluttonous look in his eyes was still shining.

“Haa…” You panted, staring up at him with a ravenous lust to match his own.

“You taste so good, MC…” Beel leaned in close to your face. His lips hovered over yours, “Would you like to try…?”

Rather than responding, you kissed him. You could taste yourself on his lips and his tongue. Your own juices combined with his saliva swirled in your mouth. The taste was like nothing you could describe.

“Beel please take me…” You pulled back from him and stared up pleadingly. “Breed me. Please!”

He didn’t need any more convincing. As quick as he could, pushed his pants down around his knees and pulled out his cock. It was larger than you had expected. Sure, you expected him to be big but not _this_ big. Thick, long, and already leaking precum as it hit your inner thigh.

The shock you felt must have been written across your face. “Are you sure?” Beel asked, running a thumb across your cheek and looking at you with concern. That face always made your heart flutter. “You haven't been with with any Demon before… If you want we can wait until after you’ve had time to adjust to less… daunting sizes.” His face was flush with embarrassment.

“No, Beel. I’m fine. Just… go slow and be gentle.” You smile at him encouragingly, running your fingers through his soft hair.

He nodded and gently pressed himself between your folds directly over your entrance. He wrapped his arms around you to hold you close. “Tell me if I need to stop.”

You wrapped your arms around him as well, burying your face in his shoulder. “Please…”

Beel entered you agonizingly slow. His girth stretched you further with each inch he slid in—and with each inch, he paused to make sure you weren’t hurting too much. Every time you hissed in the slightest amount of pain, he would wait until you begged him to continue.

You yelped when the thickest part of his cock entered you. Barely half of his full length. “N-No more!” You whimpered, “I-I can’t possibly take more than that…”

“Do you want to stop?”

“No!” you rolled your hips needily. “No, I just can’t handle all of you right now. Please fuck me Beel.”

Nodding, he kissed you tenderly as he pulled himself back out to his tip.

You whined at the sudden feeling of emptiness but it didn’t last long.

His thrusts were slow at first. Gentle and cautious like he was afraid of breaking you. “You feel so good, MC…” He moaned.

“Fuck you’re so fucking big!” You whined, wrapping your legs around his waist. “Fuck me harder _please_ I need it!”

He obliged, steadily increasing his pace. He grunted softly with each thrust, leaning his head down onto your shoulder. “MC… MC… I love you… Feel so good…” Beel mumbled a breathy stream of consciousness into your ear, losing himself in the same pleasure you felt.

His words, his thrusts, his touch; everything drove you mad. The tingling sensation in your core was threatening to burst. Just a little more…

“MC… I want to breed you…”

That was the last push you needed to make it over the edge. “BEEL!” You yelped, squeezing your legs tight around his waist and curling your toes. You were spent at your second orgasm, but Beel just kept going.

“Are you ng…. done?” He asked, continuing to thrust, “Do you want me to stop…?”

With stars in your eyes, you shook your head. “K-Keep going…” you panted— _pleaded_. “want your seed…!”

Your limp body kept taking his cock over and over. The numbness of the orgasm didn’t cancel out the pleasure of being fucked like a toy. Lost to the sensations, you had no idea how much longer Beel was able to last.

Beel’s thrusts started to become more erratic. Your body, all relaxed and slick from cumming, felt more amazing than anything else. “MC!” He shouted, burying his full length deep inside you as he shot a warm stream of cum inside you.

“Ah~!” You let out a soft moan, curling your toes once again.

He stayed inside you for a moment, panting and giving you short kisses. Everything about this moment was perfect. Just the two of you, the heat of your bodies, the tender love—

_ GRRRRRRRRR _

Beel pulled out of you and blushed, his hand over his stomach. “Ah… sorry. I worked up an appetite.” He looked a little sheepishly ashamed at you. “Are you hungry too?”

You nod and slip yourself off the counter, only to tumble to the floor. Two orgasms and having his whole cock inside you left you weak in the knees.

Beel caught you before you had the chance. “I have some snacks in my room. It isn’t much but it should hold…. Well, _you_ over until dinner is here.” He hooked one arm under your knees and hoisted you into a bridal carry.

You wrapped your arms around his neck to keep yourself steady. “Can we clean up first…?”

He thought for a moment as he carried you, still in what little remained of your clothes, back to his room. Both of you were shamelessly bare. “I’ll bring food into the bath.” He decided. “You’re going to need a lot of energy if you’re going to be bred. Sex and pregnancy make humans hungry right?”

You nod and he continues. “I’ll make sure you’re well fed. Especially if I’m the one who ends up breeding you. I’m sure any child of mine would be nearly as hungry as me…”

With a laugh, you snuggle into him and smile. “I love you, Beel.”

“I love you too, MC.”


	3. I-I'm Not Jealous...! [Mammon]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon's never been good at saying what he really feels, even if it's written all over his face. It's not like he wanted to be your first; he just thought you should have done him first. Y'know. Since he's your first man and all.

Even after a day and a half, you still felt sore. Your tryst with Beel felt wonderful in the moment but the morning after, your body retaliated. Still, you didn’t regret it. How could you? It had felt so damn good.

What didn’t feel so good were the strange looks everyone gave you as you very clearly walked funny. You could take it from your random classmates; their opinions didn’t matter. But the looks the other brothers gave you tore at your heart.

They were all peeved that Beel had gotten to you first, and even more so that you needed time to recover after taking him. For the most part, none of them seemed to be all that upset. You assured all of them that they would all get their chance and then some. That sated everyone except for two.

Levi and Mammon. Levi, you figured, being the Avatar of Envy, would just need more time to work through his sin. Mammon, on the other hand, you had no idea what his problem was. He’d been avoiding you altogether. Acting rather rude and blunt: only spending time near you when none of his other brothers were around to make sure you weren’t eaten by a Demon. But he never spoke. Never looked at you.

You were sick of it.

“Mammon!” You shouted, cornering him in the hallway of RAD just after your shared Magical Theory class.

He tried to slip away into an empty classroom. You followed.

“ _Mammon_!” You repeated, “Talk to me. I know something’s wrong.”

He shrugged. “Nothin’s wrong.” He lied.

Sighing, you sat down at one of the desks. “Please don’t lie to me…” Your voice betrayed the smallest hint of a cry. “I know you’re upset that you weren’t my first, but what I don’t know is why you’re being so cold to me now.”

Mammon didn’t respond, though he didn’t make any move to leave the room either.

“Talk to me. We need to communicate if this relationship is going to work.”

That seemed to strike a nerve. “What relationship? I’m not bein’ cold to ya, I just don’t feel like wasting my time on a stupid Human right now.”

You visibly winced and Mammon backpaddled immediately. “N-No wait that’s not what I meant!” He growled in frustration. “I just mean that… Agh, MC, I can’t just come out and _say_ it!”

“I’m not going to play guessing games, Mammon. That isn’t fair to expect of me.”

He stayed silent for a moment, visibly trying to put words together in his head before saying them.

“… I’m supposed ta be yer first man, MC…. It shoulda been me.” His face went beet red. “N-Not that I’m jealous or anything. I just think you should’ve gone in the same order you made pacts in. That’d be fair, right? How am I supposed ta take care of ya if you go n’ hurt yourself on the biggest dick in the Devildom??”

Despite how upset you were, you smiled. “Oh Mammon, it’s not a competition.”

“Isn’t it?”

You stared into his watering eyes. “Mammon…” You stood and walked over to him, gently reaching up to cup his cheek.

“ _I’m_ supposed yer first!” He cried, wrapping his arms around you. “You’re supposed to be _mine_. Not Beel’s. No one’s but _mine_.” He held you tighter, squeezing lightly.

“Mammon, are you not okay with this relationship arrangement? I know we as a polycule haven’t exactly sat down and discussed expectations, but if you aren’t okay with this you need to tell me.”

He pulled away from you slowly. “I-It’s not…. I mean I don’t _really_ mind you bein’ with my brothers.” Mammon rested his head on your shoulder. “But I can’t help it. Seeing you walk with that limp Beel gave ya… it’s like I don’t have ya _at all_.”

You gently stroked his hair and hummed. “Of course you have me. I’m just as much yours as I am Beel’s—or any of the others’. My heart is not split between you.”

“…What about yer body?”

“You only need to ask~”

Mammon looked up at you, eyes suddenly glistening with hope. “Are ya feelin’ up to it…? MC, I _need_ to make ya mine. I need to look at ya and know that no matter what yer gonna be _mine_.”

Placing a kiss on top of his head, you nod. “I wouldn’t be offering if I didn’t think I could handle it. Besides—” A smirk plays across your lips. “I trust The Great Mammon to take care of me.’

Of course playing into his ego perked him right up. “MC I swear I’m gonna breed you like no one else could!”

With a smirk, you spun yourself around and bent over one of the desks. Your ass wiggled tantalizingly for Mammon.

“Fuck…” He didn’t waste a moment and pulled down the bottoms of your uniform and underwear. The moment your hole was bare to him, Mammon ran a finger between your folds.

You let out an uninhibited moan and rolled back into his touch.

A low growl escaped Mammon's throat and he slipped the finger inside you. “Fuck… yer already this wet~?” He teased. “This wetness is mine.”

“Yes~! Yours, Mammon~ right now I'm all yours~”

His finger pumped in and out of you at a steady rhythm. He added another, and expertly curled them to find your sweet spot.

“Mammon~!”

Smirking, he leaned over you and whispered directly into your ear. “Yer doing so good for me babe.” He hummed. “Keep moanin'… yer mine and I want the whole academy to know it.”

You whined and softly obeyed. “Mammon!!! Mammon, Mammon, Mammon!!!” Your walls clenched around his fingers greedily, practically slopping with arousal. “Mammon fuck me full of your seed!!!”

“How can I say no when my Human is beggin’ so prettily~?” He pulled out his fingers and licked them clean. “I can see why Beel couldn’t help himself.”

Grabbing his cock, he lined himself up with your entrance. He slid himself inside you easily and kept his chest pressed against your back. His moan was unlike anything you had heard.

“So good inside me...!” You moaned in tandem with him at the feeling of his cock. He was considerably smaller than Beel. Thinner and shorter to be sure, but still significantly larger than any Human dick. It stretched you in all the right places as he gave you just a moment to adjust. But it was only a moment. Mammon began to thrust into you with such speed and agility, grunting all the while.

The sound of your skin slapping together echoed through the empty classroom along with your combined moans.

Suddenly, Mammon reached a hand between your legs and rubbed at your clit. You let out a gasp at the sudden stimulation. “Mammon!” You moaned, writhing beneath him as his finger rubbed firm circles on it.

“Yes… Say my name…!” Mammon grunted. His thrusts sped up, maintaining a steady pace.

You squealed and moaned, thighs trembling at your mounting arousal. Release built in your core. Swirling, clenching, almost there—

Then he stopped his finger. Mammon continued to thrust but removed his hand from your mound. “Don’t orgasm too soon, MC… Wantcha ta cum with me…” He breathed in your ear in response to your whine of protest.

Frustrated, you bucked your hips back against his. The friction mounting inside you held tantalizingly out of reach, even with all your efforts. Your clit craved having his finger once again.

After a moment, Mammon pressed his finger back between your folds. He rubbed slow, barely pressing down for an agonizingly long time.

Then he rapidly increased his pace, pressing down hard.

And right back to not touching you at all.

“Fuck, don’t tease me!!!” You whined and curled your body up into his, desperate to chase that sensation again.

Mammon licked at the shell of your ear, laughing almost darkly. “Yer mine, right?” He nibbled at the lobe. “I can do what I want with ya.”

Unable to resist the sultry dominance in his voice, you moaned and pressed your head against the flat surface of the desk. “Nnng…!”

“That’s my Human~!” The smirk on his face was practically audible.

He continued to edge you like that: bringing you just to the precipice of orgasm only to stop before you could get your release. All the while, his cock continued to pump in and out of you, massaging your walls tantalizingly.

“Hurry up and breed me already!”

Your begging made Mammon growl. The sound was beyond animalistic. His free hand wound its way into your hair and gripped into it right on your scalp. His thrusts got faster and harder, but lost the steady rhythm they once had. All he cared about was pounding his cock into you and feeling your walls around him. He leaned further into you, pressing his occupied finger hard down on your clit.

“Cum.” He growled hotly into your ear.

“MAMMON!” You let out a shriek as the orgasm wracked your whole body. All the mounting pleasure, the denial, the teasing finally washed through you. Pure bliss.

As your walls clenched around him, Mammon felt his own release spilling over. “MC!” He yelled, burying his full length inside you as he shot long spurts of hot cum.

You both remained in that position for a long while, panting and letting your bodies come down from the high.

Mammon was the first to catch his breath. He pulled himself out of you reluctantly, frowning at the seed dribbling out after him. He placed passionate little kisses along the back of your neck as he let you recover. They would likely leave very visible marks, but you didn’t care.

Eventually, your heart rate and breathing steadied and you stood yourself back up. You turned around to face Mammon, wrapping your arms around his neck. “Now do you believe I’m yours~?”

His face was bright red—whether it was from the physical exertion or his struggle to be honest with his emotions, you couldn’t tell. “W-Well of course I do! Ya got my seed in ya. And every Demon in the academy is gonna see those hickies. Yer mine.” For someone who had just finished having very passionate sex, he was acting rather bashful. “J-Just so we’re clear I don’t want anyone else thinkin’ this means I like ya or nothin’…”

With a sigh, you kiss his nose. “Give it up, Mammon. You can keep your cool, distant Demon act up around others but not me.” You place a gentle kiss on his lips. “I love you, Mammon.”

That set him off. His face practically glowed red. “I-I… Ya can’t just…!” He grumbled incoherently for a bit. Then he kissed you softly. “… Love ya too… B-But as far as anyone outside the House of Lamentation is concerned, I’m only doin’ this cuz it’s my duty as yer first!!”

“Whatever you say.” You laughed, rolling your eyes at him. “Now come on. My free period will be over in a few. I need to get going to Economics.” You frowned. “Wait, aren’t you supposed to be in Herbalism right now!?

All color drained from his face immediately. “Fuck.”

You both scrambled to get your uniforms back on and tidy. “You’d better get going before Lucifer—”

“ ** _MAMMOOOOOOOOON_**!”

“—kills you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did Mammon justice. He's pretty low on my personal ranking of the brothers, so I'm worried his chapter might not be good enough. I still had a lot of fun writing it and worked hard! Sorry to any Mammon lovers who feel a little shafted ;m;


	4. Vengeance is Best Served Horny [Satan]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are completely at Satan's mercy. He is not pleased about not being first. Consensually, he will torture you to show you his wrath for that misstep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm particularly proud of this one! Hope y'all like it.

“There we go, Kitten; that’s the last one. Feeling alright?”

You gave the ropes binding your arms and legs a little tug. Tight enough to keep you from squirming away, but not so much as to cut off your circulation. With a blush on your face, you nodded.

Satan let a pleased smirk play across his lips. “Good…” He breathed. He ran a hand down the back of your bare thigh and admired the sight of you in the position he had bound you in.

You laid flat on your back with your arms tied to his headboard and your spread legs pushed up to your shoulders, secured to the top corners by your ankles. Completely naked in such a vulnerable position… It made both of you shudder. Your exposed pussy was already beginning to drip in arousal.

“Remember: stoplight safe words. I will stop if you really want me to, though feel free to say ‘stop’ or ‘no more’ if you just want to rile me up.” Satan placed a gentle kiss on the mound just above your core.

“Yes sir~” You hummed, squirming eagerly.

Once he was certain you were ready, he closed his eyes and shifted into his demon form. Large, curled horns; a long, thin tail; and a dark, menacing aura manifested on him. When he opened his eyes, they were cold and angry. Wrathful.

The sight of him made you shudder instinctively. A primal fear surged throughout everything inside you. He was a Demon and in this moment you could _feel_ that. Although you knew he would never truly hurt you, part of you still felt a reflexive terror at being exposed and vulnerable to one of the most powerful Demons in the Devildom.

“What a stunning sight.” Satan’s lips curled into a cruel grin as he shed himself of his clothes. “My Kitten, helpless and at my mercy… Do you have _any_ idea how long I have waited for this moment?”

You licked your lips. “Satan…”

“Tell me exactly what it is that you want, Kitten.” He hummed. “Don’t be shy, I know you have the eloquence to be _very_ specific.”

After a deep breath, you answer. “I want you to fuck me, Satan. I want you to fill me to the brim with your seed and keep me all plugged up so none of it spills out!!” Your face went beet red from the embarrassment. Saying lewd things like this was easier now, but your cheeks still burned whenever you did. “I want you to make me cum over and over again until I can’t even remember my own name!”

His eyes practically glowed when you said that. “As you wish.”

You expected him to start touching you—to finger you, tease you, kiss you, _something_. But his touch never came. Instead, you heard him mutter some incantation and suddenly a whirl of sex toys began to float in the air above you. “Wh-Where did you—?” You started, but clenched your mouth shut at the look in his eyes. No questions.

Silently, he sat himself down in a nearby armchair. He made sure you had a full view of him from where you were. You had to strain your neck to look, but from where you lay you could see Satan lazily lounging with his legs spread. One hand stroked around his semi-hard length, already aroused from just seeing you in such a position; the other raised and glimmered with the green aura of his magic.

The toys settled beside you to where you just barely could see them all floating. Dildos of various sizes, vibrators, whips, paddles, and some manner of plug. You whimpered softly, eyes locked on his cock. Your hole twitched with need for him.

“Not yet, Kitten.” He hummed, as if reading your mind. Or maybe your face just had such a pathetic, slutty look that he just _knew_.

With a snap of his fingers, one of the vibrators whirred to life. “You really should have come to me first.”

The vibrator, just barely buzzing on its lowest setting, glided to your hole. It teased at your entrance: rubbing around your lips, massaging under your clit, and resting just over your hole without penetrating.

An agonized whine escaped your lips. Having just a hint of stimulation was far worse than not having any at all. No amount of moving your hips—what little movement you could manage in your bindings—could bring you any of the satisfaction you craved. Your cunt wept arousal as it begged for more.

Satan kept the vibrator in just the right place to drive you crazy. His tone turned cold. “Do you have any idea how agonizing it was for me?” He snarled, “I lay right where you are now, trying to get myself off to the thought of you while knowing you were busy with one of my brothers.”

He snapped his fingers, and the vibrator sped up another notch. You moaned, thankful for the increase in friction, though he continued with the same teasing machinations as before.

“It was complete agony.” He turned the vibrator’s speed back down. “I will make you feel the longing I did tenfold. You _will_ regret making me wait.”

Without any warning, the vibrator switched to max speed. Your eyes flew wide open as you cried out in shock. “AH!” You squealed and tried to maneuver yourself away, but it was pressed even harder on your clit. “FUCK! I can’t—!”

Almost painfully, a rushed orgasm ripped through you. Having so much concentrated stimulation directly over your most sensitive bundle was maddening. Tears spilled from your eyes and every muscle in your body tensed.

You expected him to pull the vibrator away now that you had cum. But it remained in place, still pressed hard against your clit. Within seconds, you came again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

Your brain was going fuzzy from the multiple orgasms, back to back. It was painful and wonderful all at once. Every inch of you burned from the unrelenting overstimulation. The tears that spilled from your made your eyes sting, and your face was flushed from the arousal mixed with the pain.

“S-Satan please I-I c—AH—n’t take anymore!” You cried as you game again, throat sore from all the yelling. “P-Please please no more I can’t!!”

He raised an eyebrow. You couldn’t see his face through your tear-filled eyes, but he was looking at you with concern. Ready to stop and untie you on a moment’s notice if you safeworded out. “Color?”

“G-Green!” You stammered out your consent. “Fuck Satan please I can’t possibly take any more!!!”

“You wanted to cum right?” He taunted. “That _is_ what you told me correct? ‘I want you to make me cum over and over again until I can’t even remember my own name’ were your exact words, I believe.” The smirk in his voice raked over your skin.

Damn him and his taking things very literally. “It hurts….” You came again, but your body was starting to become numb to the sensation.

“Good.” Satan flicked his wrist, and a very monstrous looking dildo buried all the way to its base inside you.

The sudden fullness was a welcome distraction. Thankfully, your cunt was more than stretched enough and lubricated from the consecutive orgasms to take it all in without warning. It began to thrust at an agonizingly slow pace in stark contrast to the vigor of the vibrator.

Satan stood up from his chair and loomed over you. “All that pain… That’s how much I hurt. Yet this is but a mere fraction of the suffering you’ve caused me.” He leaned in and kissed your cheek, wet from all the sobbing. “Slutting around with Mammon and Beel like you did… Now look at you.” His lips curled into a sadistic grin.

He traced his hand up the back of your thigh. “You want my forgiveness? For my cock to use your cunt like a sleeve to deposit my cum?”

You nod feverishly, mind still lost in the pain and pleasure.

Satan pulled his hand back and slapped one cheek of your ass hard. “Then beg for me like the whore you are.”

“P-Please fuck me, Satan!!! I need you to s-stuff me with your—Ah~—seed! I just need to be fucked full of cum!! I can’t help it; it’s the only thing I can think about! FUCK, Satan, _use me_!”

Pleased with your display, Satan finally removed the vibrator and dildo.

Your whole body went slack in the restraints, heaving to try and catch your breath. You barely had enough energy to tremble, but the reprieve from constant stimulation slowly worked to ease the lingering discomfort. “Haaa….” You opened your eyes and stared at Satan with lust-filled blood-shot eyes.

He smirked as he positioned himself on top of you, leaning down to capture your lips in a sloppy kiss. “Mmm… Just lay there and take it like a good slut.”

Without any more warning, Satan slammed his cock into your hole all the way to its base. Just like the dildo, it slid in without any resistance thanks to the slick from multiple orgasms. You could barely feel it with your nerves still tingling from before. But registered just enough to feel good.

“Oh, fuck, Kitten!” He moaned and dug his nails into your hips. Every thrust was rough, deep, and aimed precisely at your sweet spot. Growling low in his throat, he squeezed your hips as he came deep inside you. For the first time.

He didn’t even need to take a break after his first orgasm. His hips simply continued to thrust into you, determined to draw out every ounce of pleasure from your warm cunt.

You couldn’t do anything but lay there and moan. Orgasms were beyond you now, but the sensation of his seed coating your insides over and over still made you shudder. Mind dazed, you lost count of how many times he bred you.

“MC!” Satan shouted at the top of his lungs as he finally bottomed out and squirt the last of his seed into you. “Fuck…” Panting, he pulled himself out and swiftly replaced his cock with a plug. He smiled at his work and placed a kiss directly over your hole.

Quickly, he reached over you and untied you from your bindings. His Demon form dissipated as he did.

Your muscles ached as you could finally let them relax. A new wave of pains shot through your body at that “Ow….”

“Are you alright, Kitten?” Satan gently massaged at your wrists and ankles. “I’m right here. I love you.”

“Y-Yeah, just… wow. I think I’m gonna be out for at least a week from this, I’m so sore.”

“Not to worry; I prepared a pain reduction potion ahead of time. It should work better than Human World medicines you’ve had.” Satan reached to his bedside table and pulled out a bottle of purple liquid. He held it up to your lips as he helped you sit up against the pillows.

You drank it down sloppily. Instantly, the pain in your muscles subsided. “Thank you, Satan…” You breathed.

“I’ll go get you some water and towels to clean you up with.” He started to stand, but you grabbed his wrist.

“Stay…” You mumbled, “I don’t wanna be alone just yet…”

Satan opened his mouth, probably to assure you that he wouldn’t be away for very long. But he shut his mouth when he saw the pleading look in your eyes. Unable to refuse you, he sighed and relented. “Alright, Kitten. I’ll go get those things in a little while.” He moved himself to lay down next to you on the bed and wrapped his arms gingerly around you, careful not to squeeze too hard.

“I love you…”

“I love you too, Kitten. For now, just rest. You’re safe; I’m here.”


	5. To Sleep, Perchance to Fuck [Belphegor]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your sleeping form is too tantalizing for Belphie to ignore—especially when you moan his name. How can he not make your dreams come true?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belphie is, unfortunately, my least favorite of the brothers. Dunno why, just don't vibe with him ig. So I hope I did okay on his chapter!  
> (dw I still love him. Beel is one of the two tied for my Main Man so I legally have to love Belphie too.)

Belphegor had intended to take a nap with you. Just a nap. You were spent, tired, and needed some rest after the week you’ve had. That’s the only reason he had invited you up to the attic with him. It was as innocent as that.

And it had started out that innocent. Nothing more than a nap.

Now, as he stirred from his slumber next to you, something far less innocent ran through him. He bit his lip softly and propped himself up on his arm to get a better look at you. His heart melted.

Your hair was just slightly tousled across your peaceful face. You were smiling, just a little, as you slept so soundly next to him. The steady rise and fall of your chest drew his attention to your body.

Gingerly, he wrapped his arms around your waist. He didn’t want to wake you. Not yet. Belphie let out a small sigh and buried his face in your hair. He breathed in your scent and shuddered. Your shampoo always smelled nice.

You stirred ever so slightly at his touch, but remained asleep. Deeply relaxed in his arms, some part of you was unconsciously aware of his presence behind you. Your eyes began to move rapidly as a dream played in your mind. “Belphie…”

He froze. “MC…?” You didn’t respond, still asleep. His heart jumped into his throat. Were you… _dreaming_ about him? All of a sudden, he was frustrated that demonic powers didn’t work on you. If you were any other Human, he could easily slip into your dream and find out just what you were fantasizing. But you were MC. Special.

“Yes… touch me… more… right there…” Your body squirmed a little, thighs unconsciously rubbing together to give yourself some friction.

All Belphie could do was lay there, completely entranced by your dream-induced display of lust. He became keenly aware of where his hands were positioned. They were resting on your lower stomach, dangerously close to crotch. With a smirk, he let one of his hands slide down to cup between your pussy firmly.

Still asleep, you unconsciously rolled your hips down into his hand. You grunted happily at the friction.

“You really have turned into quite the slut…” Belphie mumbled softly, quiet enough to not disturb you. “Even when you’re asleep you still want to be bred. No wonder you gave me the clear to touch you while you sleep.” He slipped his hand beneath your pajama pants.

He raised an eyebrow as his finger was met with a surprising amount of slick pooling between your folds. A mischievous smirk spread across his lips. “Aww, I suppose I ought to take care of you since you’re so needy.” He slipped his middle finger into your hole. At the same time, his other had slipped under your shirt to rub at one of your nipples.

“Mmmn~!” You moaned, eyes blearily blinking open. You were still half asleep, but your nerves instinctively reacted to his touch.

“How depraved.” Belphie began to pump inside you slowly, softly. The fingers teasing at your nipple rolled around just as slow. He relished in the uninhibited sounds pouring from your mouth. “Just how needy are you~?”

Still in your dream, you felt his touch. He was behind you, but in your dream he had your naked body pressed up against a window. “They’ll ahh…~! The whole Devildom see~!” You moaned out.

Belphie raised an eyebrow. “Hmmm? Such an exhibitionist.” He taunted, brushing his thumb over your clit as he added a second finger to your cunt. “My, how wet you got just from that… I bet you’d like it if people stared at you right now. Watching your melt for me.”

Your walls clenched around his fingers at that. “Nng…!” You rolled your hips into his digits lazily, just barely moving faster than his pace for more pleasure. “Yes…”

“Do you want to put on a show for them?” He licked at the shell of your ear and pinched your nipple. “Do you want to show everyone how a good whore cums?”

“Aha~!” You arched your back and moaned. “Yes! Oh Belphie…. Make me cum~!”

His fingers sped up to a rapid pace, including the thumb pressing at your clit. “What a slut.”

The orgasm shot through your body, juices squirting onto his fingers. “AHA~!” The force of release finally ripped you from slumber. Your heart was beating hard inside your chest and every one of your senses was alive. “Ahhh… huh…? What was…” It only took you a few moments to put together what had just happened.

Belphie removed his fingers from your cunt and pressed them to your lips. “Good morning, MC.”

“Mmng…” You opened your mouth to lick them clean without hesitation. The taste of yourself on him made you shiver.

“Did you have a sweet dream?” He nibbled at your neck, just barely hard enough to leave a mark. “You sounded so enthralled. What was it about, I wonder?”

Moaning, you popped your mouth off his fingers and furrowed your brows. The dream was already starting to slip through your memory. “Um… I don’t… I think a window was involved?”

“Ahhh that would explain why you were mumbling about ‘everyone in the Devildom watching.’”

“I-I said that!?”

He shrugged. “More or less.”

You buried your face in your hands, trying to hide your blush even though you knew he couldn’t see it. “Fuck.”

“It was rather alluring. In fact…” Belphie pressed his hard on directly against your back. It was quite prominent in his loose-fitting pajama bottoms. “I think it’s time you returned the favor.”

In one swift movement he rolled you both over so that he was laying flat on the bed with you straddling him. You sometimes forgot how strong he was. His sleepy, lazy demeanor never belied his true power. Sloth was anything but weak.

The flush in your face burned even brighter. In his position, you could very clearly feel his length poking up against your core. “W-What do you m—”

“Ride me.” He lifted you slightly to pull his pants down, just enough to unclothe his cock, and gestured for you to do the same.

You didn’t hesitate.

Belphie smirked broadly at your eagerness. “You really are insatiable, aren’t you?” His hands gripped your hips as he helped you position yourself over his cock. He pulled you down just enough for his tip slide inside you. Then he moved his hands behind his head, that cruel smirk widening.

“Belphieee!” You whined, rolling your hips down to take more of him in.

He let out a quiet grunt. Your walls rubbed against his shaft so very sweetly. Part of him wanted to touch you, slam you down on his cock over and over. But that would ruin his plan. “I did all the work getting you off.” He hummed. “So like I said. Return the favor.”

Blushing, you pressed yourself down further on him, moaning as your cunt was stretched by his length. This was a first. None of the others so far had even asked for this position—all content to do all the work of breeding you.

But now Belphie lay beneath you and left you to pleasure him. The look in his half-lidded eyes made it clear that even though you were the one topping, he was still very much the one in control. He wasn’t interested in using you as his brothers had. No, he wanted you to bounce on his dick while he watched.

Clumsily, you leaned forward and began to move yourself up and down on him. You couldn’t keep a very steady pace; you didn’t quite know what you were doing. His cock slipped out of you a few times, and more than once you had to readjust your position to get in just the right place.

“So cute.” Belphie teased, probably to try and make you try harder.

Eventually you found your rhythm. Your hips glided up and down his cock, crashing down to his base and pulling all the way up to the tip. You moaned wantonly, relishing in your ability to set the speed. And you moved quickly.

Belphie moaned beneath you. “Fuck that’s it~!” He grunted, “I knew a whore like you would—nng… get the hang of this in no time~!” He raised his hands to your face and cupped your cheeks. His eyes stared deep into yours.

With a whimper, you closed your eyes and moaned.

“No. _Look at me_ , MC.”

Reluctantly, you opened your eyes. You let out a small gasp as you found your sweet spot with his cock. “Belphie~!” The look on his face as you rode him stirred your arousal.

His face was flushed, eyes filled with a dangerous lust, and his lips parted ever so slightly with every moan he let out. Those moans drove you wild. And those lips…

You leaned down and kissed him heatedly, moving your hips faster to try and satiate the mounting knot in your core. “Mmmngh!” Your tongue slipped into his mouth. Sloppily, you worked your tongue around his, trying to coax it into your mouth.

Belphie indulged you for a moment, kissing you back with a lazy passion. He dipped his tongue past your lips for a quick second before he gently pushed you to be sat up straight on him. “I wanna watch. Put on a show for me.” He returned his hands behind his head and stared up at you expectantly.

With a whine, you continued to bounce yourself up and down on his cock. Unsure exactly what kind of “show” he wanted, you raised one hand to toy at your nipple. “Ah~!”

“You can do better than that, MC” He bucked his hips up into you just once, spurring your desire for more.

“Belphie!” You let out a loud gasp and pinched at your nipple, rolling the hard bud between your fingers. You lifted and fell at a quicker, more erratic pace. Moaning, you threw your head back. “Fuck!”

“That’s better, my little whore. Work yourself and make us both cum.” Though it still held the dominating tone from before, his voice was noticeably breathy and staggered. He was close.

Your free hand slid down between your legs and rubbed along your clit. That extra bit of pleasure sent shudders up your spine. “Belphie~! Oh fuck I’m so close…”

He grunted as your walls twitched around him. Unable to keep himself composed, he moved his hands to your ass. His grip was tight, fondling the soft mounds as they bounced up and down—part of him pushed and pulled with your movements to spur you to go faster. “MC….!”

Moaning, you hunched yourself forward and stared into his eyes. The look they gave you was so far from his usual sleepy gaze. They shone with desire—with need.

“Make me breed you.” He growled.

Those words pushed you over the edge. “BELPHIE!” You screamed, shuddering as you felt your juices run down his shaft and pool at his base. All your strength left you at your orgasm. You slumped forward and collapsed onto his chest.

The feeling of your walls tightening and slick rush around him pushed Belphie over the edge. “MC!” He yelled, moving his arms to embrace you tight as he shot his cum inside you. His hips continued to buck up lazily as he rode out his high.

A few moments of heavy breathing later, Belphie’s dick went soft and flopped out of you. You rolled off of his chest, though he continued to embrace you, rolling to his side as you did.

“Shit MC… That was—” Belphie stopped himself. You had fallen right back asleep. He chuckled to himself and stroked your hair. “Guess I wore you out. Not surprised since I woke you up.” He kissed your forehead tenderly.

You smiled softly, sound asleep.

“Ahh… well, I love you, MC.” He yawned, snuggling closer to you. “G’night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well with this chapter published we're officially halfway through~ look forward to three more brothers, an orgy, and the plot wrap-up~


	6. Pride Cummeth [Lucifer]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is having you cockwarm for him while he finishes up some work. Boldly, you get impatient and take matters into your own hands... or mouth, as it were. This is met with a cruel punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sorry for the very bad chapter title pun.

“Ah, Lord Diavolo. I was not expecting you. What brings you here, may I ask?"

You froze beneath Lucifer’s desk. Diavolo? Here?? _Now_!?

“Hm? Did you forget that I was coming by today?”

Lucifer carded his hands through your hair and gave a light tug. A warning. Behave, or else. “Forgive me, I have lost track of the day.” He lied, smiling. His tone was level. Normal. Like his erection wasn’t currently balls deep in your throat.

All manner of profane curses ran through your mind. This was his plan all along. You had thought it strange when he had texted you out of the blue. But still, the commanding words made you horny enough to ignore the feeling.

**Lucif(uck)er**  
My work has kept me too busy to breed you like I want to.  
Come to my office.  
Now.  
I still have some things to finish, but come and warm my cock while I do. Then I will ravage you like you need when I am finished.

Damn him. Part of you wanted to tease him, see just how long he could keep his composure in front of his precious Diavolo. Get some manner of revenge for putting you in this predicament. But the other part of you didn’t want to find out what his punishments were like. Not yet, anyway. So you behaved and knelt still, mouth around his base, ass plugged, cunt stretched around a dildo, and blindfolded.

“You work yourself too hard, Lucifer!” Diavolo tutted. “I figured you would want to take some time off. Let yourself relax and have fun with MC.” The smirk in his voice was audible. “Actually, MC is the reason I came here.”

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. “Have they done something wrong?” The question was accompanied by a harder tug at your hair. Another warning: if he said anything displeasing, you would pay the price for it.

But Diavolo simply laughed. “No, no nothing of the sort!” He hummed. “I’m surprised by how well they’re keeping up in classes despite how… _Busy_ the House of Lamentation has kept them.”

You straighten your back a little, pleased at the praise.

“I came to ask for your help arranging their leave of absence. I do not wish for them to continue schoolwork when they eventually deal with a Demon pregnancy.” Diavolo explained.

“What about that do you need my help with? Surely this is something you should discuss with MC directly.”

“Of course I will! But, I need your cooperation. In order to make sure they are not wanting for anything while they are with child, I’m going to give each of you a full day off from regular responsibilities per week. School, work, extracurriculars, and even student council duties.”

Lucifer grimaced, reaching his hand down to stroke your throat. He held back a shudder as he felt the outline of his cock bulging through. “Is that wise? I am reluctant to leave... _certain brothers_ with such freedoms.”

Diavolo hummed, nodding. “Well, it won’t be freedom. Their obligations will lie with MC. Making sure they are well, seeing to their every need, and the like.”

“Hm…” Lucifer pondered for a moment. “Very well. I will inform my brothers when the time comes.”

“Wonderful~! Well, I shall leave you to your… _work_ ~!” The knowing tone in Diavolo’s voice preceded the sound of him leaving. The shut of the door was a welcome end.

You blushed furiously and glared up at Lucifer through the silk blindfold.

Lucifer looked down and wiped the little bit of spit dribbling from your chin. “Such an obedient Human.” He hummed. “Be good and stay still while I finish the last of my work.” He didn’t bother waiting for acknowledgement before returning his attention to work.

Agonizingly, you let him continue to just be in your mouth. You wanted so bad to suck him off, see what that did to him. What would he be like wrapped in the throes of pleasure? Would he keep his stoic, smug appearance? Or would he becoming a blushing, moaning mess? If you weren’t blindfolded, you probably would have begun to suck right then and there just to see.

The more time that passed, the thinner your patience became. The heat between your legs pooled with need, and your throat was starting to hurt from having him lodged and unmoving. For a moment, you considered tapping out; three taps to his knee and everything would stop. But then, a far more wicked idea replaced that thought.

One of your unbound hands slipped off your blindfold. Lucifer was still thoroughly engrossed in his work. Good. Staring up at him, you swallowed around his length hard.

Lucifer hissed and tugged at your hair with a free hand, warning you not to do that again. His eyes were still affixed to the papers on his desk. Although, his resolve was visibly fading—the twitch of his cock at the friction on him was proof enough of that.

The warning didn’t stop you. He’d made you wait for far too long. On top of that, he had even asked you here knowing that Diavolo would interrupt. You wanted to make your frustration known. Without warning, you swallowed around him once again, then began to bob your head. Your tongue worked around his shaft slowly.

His reaction was immediate. He yanked back on your hair, hard enough to get you off his cock. The look in his eyes burned with rage. “Why did I _just say_?” He growled.

“Taking too long….” You rasped out, throat sore from accommodating his entire girth.

He pushed his chair back and pulled you to your feet. Sighing, he shook his head. The disappointment on his face felt worse than any punishment. “Such an impatient little brat.” He tutted. “My brothers have spoiled you, it seems. I can’t have that.”

Suddenly, he spun you around and bent you over the desk. He remained in his chair, face level with your bare ass. There was no warning when he pulled both the plug and dildo from your holes.

“Ah!” You moaned, rolling your hips to grind out all the pleasure from the movement.

Lucifer gave you a firm spank. “No, we won’t be having any of that.” He stood pressing a firm hand to your back to keep you bent over the table. His free hand cupped your groin and a finger pressed over your clit.

You felt the effect immediately. In the back of your mind you innately knew that the hex he put on you would keep you from reaching orgasm. “ _Fuck_ , Lucifer, why…?”

But he did not answer you. Instead, he simply shed himself of his more restricting clothes: pants, coat, gloves. His fingers ghosted over your entrance lightly before they pushed in. “You’re going to stay still, do you understand?” He punctuated his command with a sharp swat at your ass.

“Ah!” The yelp escaped your lips unwittingly. “Y-Yes Sir…”

His fingers worked inside you methodically. There was no pleasure to be gained from his movements—he was acting purely to prep your hole for himself. No amount of pleading could get him to curl into your sweet spot.

Legs trembling, you pressed your forehead to the desk and panted. “F-Fuck… Lucifer… I need you!!!”

“Patience, MC.” He hummed, finally removing his fingers. He lined up the tip of his cock with your entrance. “You disobeyed a direct order, all because you were too impatient to wait for me to finish my work.”

You whined softly at his words. Everything inside you burned. The feeling of his tip just barely rubbing between your folds only made things worse. “W-Well it worked didn’t it…~?”

“Make no mistake, this is not a reward. I will be breeding you,.” He growled low in his throat and shoved himself inside you. “ _But_ I’m going to cum inside you until _I_ am satisfied, and you are will not have any release until I’m done.”

So _that’s_ what the hex was for.

The sudden thrust made you moan. You squirmed beneath him slightly. Finally, there was friction inside you.

Mercifully, he did not punish your movement. He just pounded into you repeatedly instead. Little grunts escaped from his mouth at the exertion and his hands held your hips still. The grip he held was so tight, it was sure to bruise.

But, oh, did it feel good. Finally, there was satisfaction. Though his movements were only aimed at giving him pleasure, his hardness filling you was exactly what you needed. “Lucifer!!!”

He leaned himself over you, chest pressing down against your back. His lips left a small kiss on the back of your neck. “Enjoy the pleasure while you can,” He taunted. “I wonder how long—ghn… you’ll last before you’re begging my forgiveness~?”

You let out a soft whimper in reply and pressed your forehead down on his desk. It was a complete mess now. Papers had flown off the surface, an inkwell had spilled, and what few papers did remain were getting crumpled under you.

The harder and more erratically Lucifer thrust, the more the pleasure in your core mounted. Your walls clenched around him needily, growing desperate for release. Just a little more…

Lucifer growled in your ear moments before he came. “Shit…” He panted. “Your cunt feels amazing, MC…”

As his warm seed filled you, your body clenched just on the precipice of orgasm. But it never came. “Fuck… More… _More_ Lucifer!!!” You begged. If you couldn’t have the bliss of release, then you at least wanted him to continue.

“Oh, aren’t you a needy little Human?” Lucifer chuckled. His cock inside you was still hard, but he remained still. “Patience.”

You whimpered. “Please Lucifer, I’m sorry for disobeying you!”

With a grunt, he continued thrusting. His hips moved quicker, pounding with more force each time. Despite not even being in his Demon form, it was still very apparent that he was the strongest.

All you could do was stay there and moan. You were past the point of orgasm now; it felt like the pleasure in your body would never stop rising. It didn’t feel like edging, but rather like the build-up just continued further, past what should’ve been possible.

Lucifer seemed thoroughly pleased with your display. Pliant and broken beneath him, your begs becoming less and less understandable as your mind slowly drifted from all thought.

Your brain was completely fogged over from the pleasure. Incoherent moans and utterances of his name were all you could manage to speak. “Cum… Mmmm~! Lu…. FUCK… Plea… Pl… ahs... Nng~!”

With each orgasm Lucifer spilled inside you, he could feel your energy depleting. Oh how he wanted to continue fucking you until every last drop had been drained into you. But… “I think you’ve… ghn… been good enough for me~” He growled in your ear. “Do you want to cum?”

“YES! Yes… yeeees!!! Fuck… ah~!”

“Very well.” Lucifer came inside you one last time before pulling out.

You whimpered and turned your head to try and look at him. “Y-You said I could cum…”

“Shh beloved, you will.” Effortlessly, he picked you up and carried you to the couch. After setting you down onto the cushions, he gently ran a thumb along your clit

The hex had been lifted. Your entire body felt like it was on fire. “Please fuck me, I want to cum…!”

“Touch yourself. Your punishment isn’t over; you have lost the privilege of cumming on my cock.” He smirked down at you. “And don’t spill any of my seed, or there _will_ be consequences.”

Your finger barely had to make contact with your clit for you to cum. A few strokes on it, and your body tensed in sweet release. You panted, utterly exhausted.

Lucifer stroked your hair softly. “Are you alright? Did I push you too far?”

“Mmm… No I’m okay… Just tired.” You smiled up at him. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	7. Best of All Worlds [Asmodeus]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmo is not content with just fucking you. He intends to give you the most passionate, pleasurable sex you've ever had. And enjoy that same passion and pleasure himself—in his menagerie of genitals.

Nearly every brother had fucked you at this point; only two of them hadn’t approached you yet. Levi wasn’t a surprise, but _Asmodeus_? Surely, he should have been one of the first. He had practically thrown himself on you day one! But since then, he had not sought you out. Not that he was avoiding you, but he wasn’t being his usual forward self. If something was wrong, you had no idea what it could be.

You mulled over approaching Asmo yourself as you walked back to your room. It had been a particularly stressful day—two exams _and_ a pop quiz! This really was an academy from hell. Or… _in_ hell. With a sigh, you opened the door, ready to collapse on the bed and rest until dinner.

“Welcome hoooome, Darling~!”

To your complete surprise, Asmo was already on your bed. He sat on his heels in a pin-up pose—both legs off to one side, hands firmly planted next to the knees, and an arched back. It showed off his lingerie perfectly. A long, sheer gown of pink with matching thigh-high socks, lace garters, and panties. Soft black fuzz adorned the hem of the gown delicately.

You just stood there, mouth slightly agape, and stared. Completely taken off guard. While your brain couldn’t quite process the gorgeous sight before you, your cunt sure did. Instantly, a need for him flared between your legs.

Asmo pouted when you didn’t immediately say or do anything. “It’s not polite to stare…” He whined, moving off the bed. His hips swayed enticingly, making the gown flutter behind him as he did. “Don’t you like what you see…~?” He pressed himself against you and looked into your eyes. “Don’t you want me…~?”

Your mouth opened and closed several times. Words simply would not form in that moment. So instead, you wrapped your arms around him and kissed him. He returned in kind, arms curling around your waist to pull you closer.

Passion bloomed between the two of you as you kissed. Slow, heated, with just enough tongue to make draw out moans from you both. Reluctantly, he pulled away from you and grinned. “Mmm already breathless~?”

“Shut up…” You mumbled, blushing. “Just... shut up and breed me.”

“Oh no, no, no, Darling,” Asmo waved a finger in front of you in time with his words. “That’s not how tonight’s going to go~!”

“Huh?”

“Oh! I will still breed you, don’t you worry about that~!” He hummed, pulling you both back onto your bed. “But I intend to show you true, _passionate_ love. Give you sex better than you ever had—why else do you think I let my brothers go first~? I didn’t want to spoil you for them!”

You blinked. “Levi hasn’t—”

“Trust me,” he cut you off, “It’ll be _much better_ for both of you if he’s last.” Asmo cupped his hand on the back of your neck and pulled you in for another heated kiss, ending that discussion.

Between breaks in the kiss, both of you tugged at each other’s clothes. The slow pace grabbed only heightened your mounting need. Your hands worked quickly to undo his lingerie, careful not to rip or damage it.

When he was just down to his panties, you kissed down his chest and hooked your fingers under the elastic. Your eyes never left his as he moaned, excited for you to reach his need. The smirk on his face betrayed a devious plan, though you weren’t sure what he had in mind.

His cock sprung free of the lace and stood erect for you. It leaked precum that beaded down the shaft beautifully. It looked as if it was sculpted by—well. The penis was the model of delicate and long, perfectly matched to his slender frame.

Hungrily, you closed your eyes and leaned in to suck him off. But your mouth never found his length, instead only opening around air. Confused, you opened your eyes.

Asmo no longer had a dick. Lifting his thighs a little, he presented a perfectly manicured heart-labia-shaped cunt. He giggled at your surprised face. “What, did you think the Avatar of _Lust_ would be content with only _one_ set of genitals~?” he teased, groin reshaping before your eyes. Now he had both a penis and a vagina. Now some monstrous looking ovipositor. An array of other-worldly genitals formed and dissipated in front of you. All still looked perfect and beautiful on him.

You blinked, mouth agape at what you saw. Perhaps a little jealous that he could change his… _equipment_ on a whim, but mostly amazed. The possibilities running through your head stirred you further. You tugged off the last of your clothes to rub yourself off to the thoughts.

“Oh, Darling so needy already~?” He hummed, groin settling on the form of a vagina with cock and balls sprouting from where the clit would be. “I want to feel the passion too, love. Lay on top of me and let’s get the opening act started~!”

Eagerly, you maneuvered yourself to the sex number position on top of him, spreading your legs around his shoulders. You settled your head between his legs and wasted no time in wrapping your mouth around his tip. It tasted just as perfect as it looked—the precum was sweet, almost like a lollipop.

Asmo let out a wanton moan before pressing his face to your cunt. He lapped at your entrance teasingly, enjoying how you squirmed on top of him.”Mmng~!”

Your mouth worked its way down his cock slowly. It took in each tenderly, swirling your tongue around the shaft before moving down more. Your unoccupied hands found their way to his dripping cunt.

They moved around his entrance hesitantly. Of course you had a basic knowledge of how to pleasure a vagina; you’d fingered yourself before, after all. Yet the feel of Asmo’s lips beneath your digits was wildly different than the sensation of your own cunt. It was perfectly formed, symmetrical, and gushed with slick.

“Mmm~!” He moaned into your cunt as you toyed with his entrance. The vibrations from his voice made you moan around his cock.

Confident from his pleased moan, you slipped a finger inside him. He felt just as good inside as he did out. Warm, deliciously slick, and perfectly textured. You added another finger swiftly to stretch him out further. His walls pulled at you greedily.

He delved his tongue further into you as thanks. It lapped at your ridges eagerly, thrusting at a steady pace.

You did your best to match his pace with your head and fingers. You scissored him as you thrust as deep inside as you could, and your head bobbed up and down on the long shaft, leaving slick behind. The taste of him intensified as precum dribbled more freely from his tip. Both of your cunts were seeped with arousal, shamelessly coating the other in the arousal.

By the time you felt a knot form in your stomach, Asmo pulled out his tongue and pulled your mouth and fingers away from him. “Darling you’re so perfect at this~!” He urged you to turn around and face him with a hand. His eyes stared up at you with a desire so intense, it was almost like he was trying to use his charm power on you. Likely out of habit more than anything else.

Softly, you leaned down and kissed his lips. Your hands tangled in his lusciously soft hair. The taste of your own juices mixed with his in your mouths—it was almost intoxicating.

When you finally pulled away, a thin string of saliva connected your lips.

“Darling, I'm going to breed you now~!” He hummed, gripping your hips to position your entrance over his length. “And since I’m going to be breeding you… Mind if I use a _special_ kind of cock~?” At your confused look, he elaborated. “Well, breeding is easier when one has a knot to make sure the seed stays inside~!”

Your face flushed bright red at the thought. Sure, you’d had dildos in various fantastical shapes before. But this would be real: warm, pulsating with arousal, and able to spill potent seed inside you. You nodded eagerly.

With a devious smirk, Asmo pulled your hips down onto him. He moaned as he inched deeper inside you. “Aaah~! Fuck, my Darling you’re so wet~!” He giggled, moving one hand to squeeze at your ass. “No surprise, given how well I prepped you~!”

His teasing didn’t bother you. Not in this moment. His slender shaft was easy enough to take, though its length made it bump against the deepest parts of your core. It wasn’t until his knot began crowning at your entrance that you leaned over and gasped. “F-Fuck, Asmo!” You panted, burying your face in his chest.

“You’re doing so well, Darling.” He cooed and placed a kiss atop your head. “I’m going to go harder now, okay?” Your nod gave him the consent he needed before bucking his hips upward. All at once, the rounded knot popped inside you.

“FUCK!” You yelled, trembling. You hadn’t felt so full before. It hurt at first, but now all you wanted was for him to keep thrusting—something for which Asmo was more than happy to oblige.

The knot bobbed inside you deliciously. As promised, he thrust roughly into you repeatedly. His hips snapped against you hard, causing an audible smack to mingle with the sounds of your moans and the lewd squelching of your juices around his cock.

Pleasure mounted between the two of you, drawing out light shudders from both. The passion in the air swirled as you shared sloppy kisses. “Ohhhh, MC, mmnh~… You’re… mmnh~ so amazing… Fuck..” He muttered soft praises whenever his lips were free of yours.

“A-Ah~ Aaaasmo~!” You cried, pressing yourself onto him. Desperate to have all of him as close to you as possible.

“So good for me… Your walls are sucking me in so well~!” He moaned into your ear. “Do you want to take my seed Darling~? I want to fill you up so bad…” Grunting, he nibbled at your shoulder lightly, desperate to decorate your body with his mouth. Right then, he curled his hips in just the right way to hit at your deepest sweet spot.

“YES!” Your voice was a high-pitched scream as you felt the knot in your core threaten to release. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!!!”

Asmo curled his fingers into your hair gently. “Cum for me, Darling~!”

As if on command, your body tensed and trembled. The feeling of his knot filling you as your walls clenched made the orgasm all the better. “ASMO!!” You yelled, going limp on top of him once you were spent.

“So good for me, my Darling~! Just a little longer and you’ll be bred~” He continued to jerk his hips upwards haphazardly into you, chasing just that last little bit of pleasure that would push him over the edge too. All the while he muttered an increasingly incoherent stream of praise into your ear.

Moments later, he finally gushed his seed deep inside you. “MC!” He let out the most perfect moan and wrapped his arms tightly around you. “Haaaa~! That was wonderful my love. Did you enjoy your first time with me~?”

Licking your smiling lips, you nodded happily. “Yes… fuck…” Your voice was raspy from the continual screaming and moaning.

“Ah that makes me more happy than you know, Darling~!” Asmo smiled warmly and played with your hair. Reluctantly, he let his cock shift into a more humanoid shape to flop out of you. “Now what do you say I show you a good time in the bath~?”

“As long as you promise to use a different dick shape.”

Laughing, Asmo smirked salaciously. “Any kind you want, love. By the end of the night, you will beg to be filled by every manner of cock imaginable.”

That excited you more than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've not seen any other content where Asmo has shape-shifting genitals. There's no way this boy only has a penis. If you know of others PLEASE refer me to them because I crave more of it. Or better yet, help me make more ;w;


	8. A Man Scorned [Leviathan]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leviathan is the only one who hasn't fucked you yet. With his frustration, self-doubt, envy, and possessiveness building inside him with each of his brothers you bed; he finally snaps. Which is exactly what you wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Meant to upload this like 12 hours ago, but AO3 was... down. Sorry for the wait! Hope it's worth it ;w;

Leviathan glared at you as his Demon form manifested. “What did you say?” He demanded in a low growl. “Say it again.”

You swallowed hard. “I-I said… I want to have sex because everyone has had the chance to breed me but you.” You repeated yourself. It was the reason you were in his room at the moment. He hadn’t approached you yet himself, likely due to his usually shy and awkward nature, so you decided to approach him first.

That was the right call. There was no chance in the Devildom that he would be the one to proposition you. Not unless he was drunk or in a fit of envious rage—neither scenario were ones he wanted to put you in.

In his eyes you could see a conflict brewing in his mind. Likely torn between wanting to accuse you of lying and trying to hurt him, or rip your clothes off immediately and fuck you until he didn’t feel so jealous. Neither were good options, and he knew that. But he couldn’t just keep you kabedon’d to the wall forever.

Frantically, he stammered out a line similar to one in a game he had played. “I-If you’re hoping that saving me for last is flattering, you’re wrong!” His face practically glowed red. “I… I won’t s-stand for this insult! Ignoring me like this… Do you want me to hurt you…?” His question didn’t carry any threat. It was genuine, despite how he tried to make it sound.

You smirked up at him, arms snaking around his neck. “Maybe~!” You teased and gave him a small kiss on the nose. “Levi, I’m going to be honest with you. No guessing games for either of us.” He stiffened, as if waiting for a rejection. For you to rescind your prior declaration of love. “I want you to let out every bit of envy that’s been building inside you. Take it out on me—fuck me until you’ve satisfied that sin of yours.”

His skin rippled in chills when you said that. “MC, you don’t know what you’re asking. I-I can’t…”

“You don’t have to if you don’t—”

“I WANT TO!” He cleared his throat. “I-If… you _really_ want it… Just… Say Ruri-chan and I’ll stop. I-If you can’t speak, snap three times. Is that okay?” Once you nod, he let his demonic aura flair more menacingly than you’d seen since the night you made you pact with him.

Levi seemed to tower over you, eyes glowing as they bored into you. The anger in his sin overrode any insecurities he had about being intimate. It made you shudder, and you felt your cunt twitch with need. So _this_ is what Asmo had meant.

Silent and swift, Leviathan pulled you away from the wall and spun you around. He maneuvered you both to the ground, kissing down your neck heatedly as he did. Despite the confidence in his actions, he had a nervous blush across his cheeks. “MC…” He breathed, “It’s not fair…” His hands quickly tore at your clothes, haphazardly ripping the fabric away from your body. “I hated knowing when you were with one of my brothers. Hearing your moans, smelling your scent all while knowing it wasn’t for me… Do you know how much I thought you hated me…?”

For a moment, you were concerned for him. For his comfort with your relationships. But he gave you a reassuring smile. This talk was just for the scene—and even if there was some truth in the words, it was being played up by a lot. Shuddering beneath him, you decided to play along. “Levi, what are you doing? M-My clothes are ruined!” You reached up to stroke his face to confirm that this was also just a sort of roleplay.

“My _heart_ has been ruined!” His tone dark—he’d started to find his flow. “You go around telling the whole Devildom that you’re being bred by us all when you’re just whoring yourself out to the other six. Did you want to make me jealous? Reinforce how worthless I am?”

You shook your head violently, opening your mouth to refute him. But your words were cut off by a ravenous kiss. His forked tongue slithered around inside your mouth. “Mmn…”

Finally finished exposing you to him, he pulled out his cock—correction, _cocks_. Plural. He blushed in embarrassment as you stared at it—taking in the purple aquatic member covered in scales. When you did not safeword out, he continued. “I can’t keep waiting, MC. I will have what I want—what my brothers have kept from me. What _you_ kept from me.”

“Fuck… Levi please be gentle~”

“Gentle? GENTLE?” He growled, pressing both tips to your sopping entrance. Just in case, his tail grabbed a bottle of lube. He was going to be rough, but he didn’t want to _destroy_ you. “You don’t need _gentle_. You’ve had Beel. Asmo. I’m sure both of them stuffed your cunt with dicks twice as large!”

You gasped and squirmed, hips rolling down to feel more of him. “L-Leviathan!” He moved his hips back in response, not wanting to give you what you wanted right away.

His tail poured a generous amount of cold lube between your folds. It made you shudder even more. The moan that left your lips made his cocks twitch needily. Slowly, he pushed his tail inside you, prepping you for him. “I won’t sit by and just watch them breed _my_ Henry.” With his hands free, he grabbed at your legs and pushed them up to your shoulders.

Unexpectedly, he began to shift his position while leaving you where you were. He hooked your knees over his shoulders and crouched low above you, his feet pressing on either side of your ass. It was his favorite position to watch in hentai. The mating press. All the while, his tail kept thrusting into your cunt.

“You’re mine. And I’m going to fuck you so that you’ll be full with my child by the end of tonight.” In this position he could stare into your eyes. His held an obvious nervousness in them—ever searching for you to back out of this, for you to decide you couldn’t stand him anymore.

But you never gave him those signs. Instead, you just moaned and wrapped your legs around his neck. “Fuck me, please!!! I need your cocks…” You breathed out. “Fuck me full of your seed~!”

With a low growl, he removed his tail from your cunt and wrapped it around both of his cocks. It squeezed the two shafts together, steadying them and making it easier to aim directly into your dripping heat. “I-If I breed you, then you’ll only be mine. Just mine.” Cautiously, he tested at your entrance by inserting the tips. He shuddered and moaned; desperate to slam into you hard. But he waited. “Beg for it. I need to hear you say just how much you want me.”

You gasped at the feeling of him just barely penetrating you. With two cocks and his tail keeping them together, he was by far the largest you had taken. “Leviathan! Please, _please_ breed me~! A-All I could think about when I was with the others was you~!” You moaned, tangling your fingers in his hair. “Make me feel good the way only _you_ can Levi…! I need you!!”

Gulping down his fluster at your words, he slammed himself inside you. He buried his face into your neck as he moaned. You felt so wonderful around him. The warm wetness, gentle flutters of your walls around him, and the way you seemed to just suck him in drove him feral. He slipped his tail off himself as he pulled out for his first thrust.

He set a brutal pace. The position he had you in let his dicks reach deeper into your hole than anyone else had before. It hit spots you didn’t know about, eliciting high-pitched moans of delight every time he found one. As wonderful as your moans were, he didn’t want the others to hear. This was for him and no one else.

His tail, still slick from the lube and your juices, pressed against your lips—though he briefly double checked to see if your hands were free enough to snap out before he did anything. “Suck on it… I don’t want anyone but me listening to your moans.” Without waiting for an answer, he shoved a long length of his tail down your throat.

You gagged around him, causing your whole body to constrict. The pressure only enticed Levi to thrust faster. Still, he listened for snaps. But you didn’t signal him to stop. Instead you just let out a muffled, garbled moan around him and swallowed, tongue working around the parts it could reach.

“Fucking breeding whore!” He growled into your ear before biting down on your neck hard. The obstructed scream you tried to make around his tail felt even better than when you swallowed. His hips snapped down into you repeatedly, lifting and falling like he was squatting down into you. Despite not being particularly athletic, having you under him like this spurred him to do squats that would rival what Beel could do in the gym.

All this stimulation had you utterly in knots. Throat and cunt full to the brim, Levi leaving one massive hickey at the junction of your throat and jaw just behind your ear, the tears streaming down your face as you struggled beneath him… You wouldn’t even have to touch your clit to reach climax this time.

Levi could feel himself getting close as well—the stimulation was getting to him. When he finally detached his mouth from your neck, he let out a string of curses and praises in an infernal language, as well as your name. “MC…! MC! _FUCK_!” He yelled, muttering something in a language you couldn’t understand before translating it to one you could. “Cum for me, my breeding whore.” As he said that, he pressed a thumb to your clit. Hard.

You came nearly instantly at that. Your whole body convulsed as the orgasm tore through you. Mercifully, Levi pulled out his tail at the last second, letting you get out a raspy cry of his name. “L-Leviathan…!” You screamed in a whisper—it was all the volume your sore throat would allow.

“MC!” He shouted. The way your walls clung onto his lengths was just too delicious. He spilled what felt like every ounce of cum he had directly into your fertile womb. Mentally, he pictured his sperm rushing into you and imbedding itself into your egg like it was often shown in his favorite hentai.

Spent and tired, Levi pulled out of you and helped you stand. “A-Are you okay? Was it too much…?”

Though your legs wobbled, you managed to stand just fine. “Yeah… Fuck, Levi, I can still feel your sperm dripping between my legs~!” You laughed as he blushed to his ears and hid his face with a fist.

“D-DON’T JUST SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!!!” He stammered, far too coy for one who had fucked so intensely. He cleared his throat and moved his hand. “Um… Let’s… take a bath. Together. That’s what they do in hentai sometimes after sex. I-I can wash your hair and everything!”

Your heart felt as full as your pussy did. This otaku of a Demon was just too endearing. “Let’s get a bath.” You agreed. “Then after, we can watch a movie.” His eyes brightened at your suggestion.

The two of you made your way to the bath, putting in a generous amount of bubble soap in with it. The warm water soothed any aches either of you had. You happily leaned back onto his chest as he nervously began massaging your scalp with shampoo.

“MC…?”

“Mm?”

“I… loveyoualot” He muttered into your soapy locks.

“I love you too, Levi.” You laughed, utterly content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all the brothers~! Hope y'all are looking forward to the last two chapters! The next one is going to be a bang >:3c


	9. All Together Now! [Orgy]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one! I'm really proud of it so I hope y'all enjoy.

Seven long months had passed. Nearly every day, one brother or another filled you to the brim with his seed—except on the days you couldn’t have sex. But even then they would hold onto you and kiss you, whisper about how much they loved you and how they hoped for them to be the one to breed you successfully.

In spite of all the fucking like rabbits, you remained unbred. Not that you were complaining, not being pregnant meant more sex, but you were starting to get a little anxious. You’d even gone and asked Barbatos if there was even a chance for you to be bred. He had simply laughed and said: “There is no future in which you are _not_ with child.” It was comforting—all you needed was time. Still, part of you was getting impatient.

So you hatched yourself a little plan to hopefully speed things up. The House of Lamentation held movie nights, in which one person would pick the movie for everyone to watch. Tonight it was your turn to pick. Normally you’d let Lucifer know what you wanted and he would procure it from the Human Realm for you. But not this time. He seemed skeptical when you assured him that you had everything taken care of, but did not press any further.

There would be no movie tonight. Instead, _you_ were going to be the entertainment for the evening. A fine surprise for your boyfriends, you hoped.

You glanced up at the large clock. The first of them would be arriving soon. Giddy, you readjusted yourself on the console table and tugged at the lingerie Barbatos helped you pick out. He’d assured you that there was no way they could resist you in such fetching attire.

The second the clock struck the hour, Lucifer opened the door and crossed the threshold. He was always the first to arrive.

For a moment, he blinked and looked at you in utter surprise . Though, he quickly regained his composure and smirked, approaching you. “Well, well, MC. Is this what you meant when you said you had something _special_ planned for us this evening~?” He hummed, licking his lips.

“Mmhm~!” You hummed, preening under his gaze. “Is everyone else going to arrive soon?”

Lucifer shrugged. “Not if they think this is a regular movie night.” He said, leaning into you. “Guess that means I get you all to myself until they show up~”

“Why not~?” You licked your lips as you watched him shuffle around the couches. He situated his armchair directly in front of the doors to the common room. In a swift motion he pulled you up and into his lap as he sat down on the chair.

Your back pressed against his chest, his hands ran all over your body. His lips pressed to your neck, drawing out little moans from you. “Be good now. You want to entertain my little brothers don’t you~?” At your nod he grabbed your hips and ground his hard-on against your lace-covered ass. “Then I’ll help you perform.”

You let out a lewd moan as you ground your hips down onto his. Your ass rubbed against his hardening cock deliciously. “Lucifer~!” A small gasp left your lips when you heard the door open again. Part of you wanted to freeze at being caught, but Lucifer kept prodding his heat against yours, making that impossible.

Leviathan was the next one to walk through. He liked getting in early so he could snag the best seat. Usually right in front of the tv, or near an outlet if he wasn’t interested in actually watching the movie. Tonight he must have been expecting a boring “normie” movie, as he was already wrapped up in his handheld gaming console—headphones on and everything.

No matter how loud you moaned, he did not look up from his screen. His feet were on autopilot as he made his way to his usual spot, only to find that the area had been changed. “HEY, why is—” Finally, he had taken off his headphones and looked at you.

“H-Hello Levi~!” You managed to stammer between the moans Lucifer drew out of you.

Levi’s face went redder than you’d ever seen it. “WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS HAPPENING????” He screamed at the top of his lungs, dropping both his system and headphones to the ground simultaneously. Despite how nervous and shocked he seemed, the tent in his pants relayed just how much he wanted you.

Seconds after his scream, Beel bust through the door. “What happened? What’s going on? Is everything alri—Oh…” He dropped the mountain of snacks he’d been carrying, likely having just grabbed everything from the pantry and booking it when he thought there might be trouble.

“Ahhh~! B-Beel….” His face went as red as well when you moaned his name.

With a few quick strides, both Levi and Beel were standing on either side of Lucifer’s chair. They just stared in awe at the display you were shamelessly putting on. Beel’s mouth watered hungrily and Levi’s eyes glowed with envy, though both were too nervous to try and take you from Lucifer.

“What’s the matter?” Lucifer asked, absolutely stoically. “MC has decided to give us all a live show tonight. It should be a refreshing change from our usual movies.” He spoke as if he wasn’t toying with your nipples as he did. It was both frustrating and arousing how he could do things like that.

“I-I-I-I…” Levi stumbled over himself, trying to speak. Whether it was his jealousy, anxiousness, or something else that kept him from forming a coherent thought, even he didn’t know.

Gulping, Beel spoke up. “… Can we all participate…?” His question was a soft whisper as he leaned down to give you a kiss, but stopping to give you space to say no.

But you didn’t say no. “Yeeees~! Oh fuck Lucifer stop teasing me!!!” You were practically soaking through your lingerie now, likely soiling Lucifer’s pants along with them.

“Beelzebub, it seems our Human slut can’t be satisfied.” Lucifer teased, nipping at your ear. “Why don’t you and Levi get them warmed up for when the rest of our brothers _finally_ decide to show up and tend to the whore.”

Silently, Beel sat down and pulled you off Lucifer’s lap and into his. He set you down with your back against his chest. His hands didn’t leave your body from the moment he touched you. Every inch of skin not covered by lace was caressed tenderly.

You shuddered and gasped at the touch, moaning and leaning into him. “Beeeeel~!” Though you called a different name, your eyes were locked onto Levi’s. The envious rage was visibly building inside him. “Oh fuck I love the way you touch me Bee—mmph!”

Leviathan cut you off with a rough kiss, tail wrapping around your neck gently as his Demon form manifested. He growled against your lips and tore at your lingerie. “I won’t just stand by and watch! _I_ want to make you moan!” Moving his kisses to your neck, he bit down hard.

“Levi~!” You yelped, grinding your hips back on Beel’s growing erection. “Ghn~!”

From behind, Beel moved his hand down into his pants and grabbed his cock. “I want you…” He growled low into your ear.

All the while, Lucifer lounged back in his chair and watched. “What a delightful show.” He praised, lazily stroking himself to your enticing sounds. “What a shame our brothers are missing out.”

“Who cares.” Levi snapped. “All of you have had MC more times than me!” He surreptitiously stashed your now ruined lingerie into his pocket.

“I… mmm… Think that’s why they arranged this… Fuck…” Beel’s head rested on your shoulder as his dick rubbed between your bare ass cheeks for pleasure—his pre-cum acting as lube.

Arching your back into Beel, you nodded. “Yes~! I—Oh Levi yes!~ Mnng~! I wanted… all of you… Breeding me…”

The door opened once again, this time revealing the rest of the brothers. Contrary to the first three, they did not seemed surprised. Asmo and Belphie were already hard and eager to get their pants off. Asmo likely because he heard the sounds of sex and was simply drawn to you, and Belphie probably got aroused the same time Beel did, coming to see what had excited his twin. Satan and Mammon only looked a little taken aback.

Mammon pushed past them, running to your side, only to be pushed away by Levi. “HEY! What’s the big idea!?”

“It’s not your turn, scumbag! Bad enough that I’m sharing with Beel right now… There’s no way I’ll share them with _you_!” The look in his eyes would have been murderous were it not for the lust overriding it.

Belphie had already sat down next to Beel. “MC, you have no idea what you do to us.” He breathed into your ear, leaving little nips as he did. With a groan, you couldn’t help but grind back against Beel at the comment. “Fuck…” Levi, still focused on his argument with Mammon, didn’t even notice the addition of the youngest.

With a giggle, Asmo stripped himself and lounged on the couch so he could watch you. “My, I love the look on your face, MC~!” he hummed, pressing a finger into his cunt. “Ah~! Keep making those noises for us Darling!”

You couldn’t help but comply as Levi spread your legs and shoved both his cocks inside you. “AH~! L-Levi!” You curled into him, leaving your back perfectly exposed for Beel and Belphie to leave harsh bite marks and soft kisses.

Red faced in anger, Mammon tugged at your hair and pulled you to look up at him. “Mouth. Open it. Now.” His command was punctuated with the slap of his cock across your face as his free hand fumbled to pull it out of his restrictive pants.

“Y-Yes Master~!”

The whole room froze at the word, each brother exchanging glances. Heat rose from them all as they looked back at you like a pack of ravenous wolves who had just spotted their first little prey in months.

“Is something the matter, Masters…?” You asked, adoring the energy you had created. Your hips ground down onto Levi, who had stopped his thrusts.

Satan was the first to break the silence, kneeling between Levi and Mammon. “Not a thing, Kitten.” He assured, giving you a tender kiss on the lips. “But if you keep calling us that, we will have no choice but to ravage you until you can’t move.”

You moaned softly, Levi having begun to move his hips again. “Of course~! I’m the—Ah~! Entertainment this evening~! I want you all to use me until you’re satisfied~! Fill me with your cum repeatedly!”

Smirking, Satan nodded and ran his rand down your side, light enough to tickle. “Very well.” He paused with a very serious look on his face aimed at all his brothers. “Stoplight safewords. Snaps if they can’t speak. Make sure their fingers are always free to move so they can communicate. Understood?” Once everyone had confirmed, Satan placed a kiss to your temple and cupped your hip in his hand.

“P-Please keep fucking me Master Levi!!!” You begged, then looked back at Beel. “T-Take my ass… please…”

Mammon let out a snort as he tugged on your hair again. “So eager to be full, aren’tcha, slut?”

“Y-Yes!!!” You moaned wantonly the moment Levi restarted a relentless pace inside you.

Beel kissed your neck softly. “Are you sure you can take me back here with Levi inside you?” He asked. But before you could answer, Asmo chucked a bottle at Beel who caught it effortlessly. “Hm?”

“Lube.” Was all Asmo offered in explanation, fingers curling inside himself.

Lucifer looked over the bottle. “A… _pleasure inducing_ lube?” He questioned, eyebrow raised. The implication did not need to be stated.

“It’s not an aphrodisiac.” Satan assured, kissing up your side to your chest. “Just makes a Human’s pain register as pleasure for them. That ought to make it.. mm… easier for them to have both Beel and Levi.”

Eyes widening at the possibilities, Beel quickly uncapped the bottle and squeezed a generous amount onto his hand.

“Hey, give me some,” Belphie said, holding out his hand, “I’ll work them open for you.” Silently, Beel nodded and squeezed some onto his hand as well.

With a grunt, Beel began to stroke himself as he watched Belphie work his way around your ass. “They look so good…” He breathed, leaning in to kiss the back of your neck.

Simultaneously, Mammon shoved his cock down your throat while Satan took one of your nipples into his mouth. Levi continued pounding into your cunt and Belphie mercilessly worked your ass open with skilled fingers. All the while, Beel gave light kisses to your neck and muttered gentle praises into your ear.

All the stimulation being lavished upon your whole body brought you to a quick orgasm. You moaned around Mammon’s cock, bobbing your head lightly as your cunt squeezed around Levi’s lengths.

“Oh Darling you look so good filled like that~!” Asmo moaned, absolutely adoring the way your body reacted. “Don’t you think they’re doing so good for us, Lucifer~?”

Still stroking his cock, Lucifer only offered a grunt and a nod in response. His half-lidded eyes were fixated on your throat. The way it bulged with every one of Mammon’s thrusts made his cock twitch. Though he’d never admit it, he could cum just from watching you get fucked like this.

“Belphie, are they ready yet?” Beel growled, “I need to fuck them.”

Experimentally, Belphie flared his fingers out as wide as he could to gauge how prepped you were. When you didn’t snap out, he smirked. “They’re all yours. Might want to add some more lube to be safe though.”

“Mm.”

While Beel applied another large glob of lube to himself, Belphie pulled one hand of fingers from your ass and moved the other to your clit. Careful to leave enough room so as not to accidentally touch Levi, he dipped a finger down and rubbed at your sensitive bud.

Your body jolted at the sudden touch and you let out an obstructed moan. “Mmph!”

Before you had time to recover from that, Beel gently slid his massive length in your ass. In complete contrast to Levi’s aggressive thrusts, Beel went agonizingly slow. It had been a while since you’d done anal, and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt you.

As you writhed and moaned at the additional pleasure, Mammon gripped your hair tight. He pushed and pulled at your head to control the pace. “FUCK keep makin’ em moan! It feels so fucking—SHIT!” Without warning, he came.

Another whine from you, caused by Belphie joining Satan in sucking at your other nipple, had sent him over the edge. But his hips only stopped for a moment before returning to fucking your mouth relentlessly.

Tears began to flow from your eyes. Another orgasm was quickly edging on release. Just a little more…

“Fucking slut, whoring yourself out to everyone just to get on my nerves…” Levi grumbled, mostly to himself, as he thrust erratically into you. “MC!” He yelled as he came.

The feeling of two thick streams of semen spilling into your cunt made you cum with him. You moaned yet again, swallowing a sudden burst of cum from Mammon.

Levi and Mammon continued to cum inside you no less than three more times each. During all that, Belphie rubbed against your clit mercilessly slow and brought you to several more orgasms of your own—you lost count after four. He and Satan tenderly rolled their tongues around your nipples, sucking and nipping intermittently.

All the while, Beel thrust into you slow and gentle. He still hadn’t cum due to how slow he was taking things, but he couldn’t hold out much longer.

“Wanna cum in your cunt MC…” He grunted, looking towards Levi in a silent plea to have a turn.

“No way am I going to let you have their cunt! It’s _mine_!”

Mammon sighed and pulled himself out of your mouth after one final orgasm. “C’mon, they ain’t yers unless ya fuck a baby into ‘em. Until then they’re _ours_. Much as I hate to admit it…”

You took a raspy breath, relieved to have your throat empty again. “I… Want Beel… To cum inside…”

Levi grimaced. “Fine.” He shoved himself all the way to the base and came one last time for good measure. Reluctantly, he pulled himself out of you. “But only because they’re begging like that.”

The moment Levi finished cumming, Beel lifted you up and spun you around to face him. He was far less gentle with his thrusts now than he was with your ass. Your hole had been utterly ravaged, stretched by Leviathan’s cocks and lubed from his cum. Gripping at your hips, Beel slammed you down and sheathed himself inside you to the base repeatedly.

Satan and Belphie, no longer attached to your nipples, sat back to stroke themselves as they watched you bounce on Beel’s length. Satan’s eyes were fixed on your face, drinking in the way you moaned, while Belphie stared at how your hole stretched around Beel’s cock.

“So good around me…” Beel grunted into your ear. With the pace he’d set, it didn’t take him long to finish deep inside you.

“Ah~! I-I… Two of yours seeds…” Panting and moaning, you go limp as Beel gently slides you off of him and sets you on the floor. You scoot yourself to a position where all the brothers can see you and spread your legs wide.

They all shuddered at the sight of your dripping cunt. The sight of lube, arousal, and cum all mixed and spilling between your thighs was more arousing than any of them had bargained for.

Asmo let out a soft moan as he fingered himself to climax as he gazed upon it. “Ohhh Darling you look so lovely~!” When he finished, he slunk to the floor and crawled over to you. “But I bet you still aren’t satisfied.”

“No! I-I need the rest of my Masters to breed me!” You beg, mouth watering as your lustful eyes flicked between each of their cocks. Each Demon was already stroking himself; even those who had already cum inside you were already standing at attention.

With a delighted giggle, Asmo pulled you into his lap, genitals forming into the shape of your absolute favorite. “Well then, dear brothers, I don’t think it would be right to keep our little pet waiting~!”

Belphie moved behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist. “I agree.” He hummed, nibbling at the crest of your ear. “Such a needy little Human…” Without a warning, he sheathed himself to the base in your ass. Still coated in lube, it was met with no resistance.

“Hey! Don’t get started without me!” Asmo buried himself in your cunt.

You let out a moan at being penetrated simultaneously and your eyes wandered to Satan who had moved to stand in front of you. “M-Master… I still—AH~! Have one more hole…~!”

Satan smirked down at you and pressed his tip to your lips. “Such a whiny Kitten.” He tutted. “I have big plans for you, but I suppose there’s no harm in filling you. But be a good Kitten and stay still; I don’t want to cum just yet.”

Once you nodded your consent, he pressed himself into your mouth. Not all the way to his base—not even penetrating into your throat. Just staying atop your tongue in the warm, wet orifice.

All three holes full again, you moaned in delight. Belphie and Asmo set a steady, syncopated rhythm as they thrust into you. You reached up to tweak at your nipples to give your hands something to do.

You’re brought to yet another orgasm very quickly as Asmo rocked his hips into you with an expert precision. By now, he’d figured out every single one of your erogenous spots and exactly how to manipulate them to make you cum.

He used that knowledge and skill to his advantage, relishing in how it was him making you cum over and over on his cock. Your walls tightened around his perfectly shaped penis with each orgasm.

“Fuck, Satan, I’m almost glad you’re keeping MC’s mouth occupied. I don’t know that I could stand to hear Asmo making them moan _his_ name while I’m trying to get off.” Belphie punctuated his sentiment with a hard snap of his hips.

Asmo giggled in delight, followed by a delighted moan. “I can’t help being the Avatar of Lust~!” He hummed, leaning in to leave a new hickey on your collarbone.

You squirmed and moaned between them, back arching with each competitive thrust. All the while, your eyes wandered up to fixate on Satan. He looked so stoic and smug despite being erect in your mouth. You let out a little whimper, wishing he would let you suck him off. But you so desperately wanted to be good for your Masters.

Satan carded a hand through your hair bent over to kiss the top of your head. “Look at how well you take their cocks… Cumming like the shameless slut you are.” He straightened himself and moved his hand to cup your cheek. His thumb tenderly brushed a tear from your eye.

“Mmgph!”

Belphie grumbled, wrapping an arm around your hip to toy with your clit. “Are you even close, Asmo? If you keep making them cum like this I’m not going to last long enough to wait for you to breed their cunt first!”

Rolling his eyes, Asmo let out an annoyed harrumph. “No sense of romance, any of you.”

“Are you _really_ trying to be romantic in a scene like this???” Satan growled. “Clearly our MC craves a rougher treatment. Would you deny them that?”

“Eeeh I suppose you have a point.” Asmo acquiesced. Reluctantly, he sped up his pace, focused on chasing his own pleasure as fast as he could.

Not that it didn’t bring you to orgasm as well. The moment you came around him, his warm streams of cum spilled into you instantaneously. “Mmm!!”

Belphie didn’t even wait for Asmo to ride out his orgasm before lifting you up and turning you just like Beel had done before. He slammed you down on his cock, hands gripping your hips tight as he moved you up and down with the same ease he would with a fleshlight.

“Ah! Master!” You yelped as your mouth was ripped from Satan’s cock.

“Ghn… Shut up…! Just take me like a good toy!” Belphie sets a relentless pace, taking only a few rough strokes to cum deep inside you. He panted and stroked your back as you went slack from another orgasm.

You slumped into his arms, utterly spent from the rigorous fucks. Dazed, you twist your head to look at the rest of the brothers. They were each still stroking themselves. Because of you. _For_ you. A few even had white ropes of their own semen striping their chest. “M-Masters…”

“So fucked out already…” Satan hummed, gingerly pulling you off Belphie and to your feet. He kept his arms around you to keep you steady on your weak legs. “Color?” Much as he wanted to keep ravaging you, your safety and comfort came first.

“Gh… Green~!” You managed to breathe out, smiling up at him lazily. “Please Master… I don’t wanna stop until every one of my Masters has bred my cunt!”

With a low laugh, Satan placed a kiss on your lips. “So needy for us…” He hummed. Over your shoulder, he glared at Lucifer.

Lucifer smirked back, an almost challenging look on his face. “What is it Satan? Worried I’ll upstage you all when I finally lay my claim to them?”

“Tch, you wish.” Satan growled and walked you in front of Lucifer, spinning you to face him. Though he didn’t move you too close; there was still a good amount of space between you and Lucifer. About a torso’s length, perfectly enough for what he had planned.

You licked your lips and stared down at Lucifer’s erection. A small whine escaped your lips. The one cock you had yet to taste or have inside you at all that evening. “… I-I… Um… I want—Nnn…”

“Do you have something to say, little pet?” Lucifer teased, raising an eyebrow. “Speak up and tell your Masters what it is that you want?”

Gulping loud, you let a tiny bit of drool dribble from your mouth. “… Spit roast me… Want Masters Satan and Lucifer…”

Lightning flashed as Lucifer and Satan’s eyes met. A silent challenge passed between them. If they were going to share you at the same time, each was determined to prove that he was superior.

“Shall we swap who’s on which end every time they cum?”

“Mm. But I want their cunt first; they’re already pressing their ass against me.”

Lucifer let out a chuckle as he stood. “Very well. But don’t think that will give you any advantage.”

In one quick motion, you found yourself suspended between the two of them. Lucifer held you steady with his strong hands hooked around your arms; Satan had you by the thighs—they weren’t even using a fraction of their strength to keep you steady in this position. Still, you wrapped your arms and legs around their waists to brace yourself between them.

Satan’s cock was the first inside you. He wasted no time in burying his full length in your pussy, groaning as he did. “Shit… You’ve been bred by four of us already and your pussy is still sucking me in like it’s starving!”

“I would expect nothing less from our Human.” Lucifer kept his hips still as you eagerly took him all the way down your throat. “Ghn… I’ve trained them so well.”

Another flash of lightning passed between them. Rather than verbally retort, Satan rammed himself inside you mercilessly. The force he fucked you with made it near impossible for you to suck Lucifer off properly—exactly as Satan had wanted.

You moaned around Lucifer’s length, too focused on the way Satan’s length hit you in all the right spots to do much else. Each of his thrusts pushed you against Lucifer and drove his cock further and further down your throat.

“Are you _trying_ to annoy me?”

Belphie chuckled, “When isn’t he?”

Rolling his eyes, Lucifer returned his focus to you. He completely ignored Satan’s pace and instead fucked himself down your throat at random.

Between the both of their thrusts, you bounced and jiggled between them freely. Tears ran down your face, spit dribbled from the sides of your mouth, and a mixture of cum spilled from your cunt to stain the floor. All your muscles went slack in their arms as you just let the two of them hold you up and rail into your suspended form. What else could you do?

Just soak up the pleasure they gave you as each Demon competitively chased his own release, apparently. Unable to see much through your hazy eyes, you focused on the lewd sounds echoing around the room. The sound of wet squelching, skin slapping together, and the distinct moans of each brother made your heart race. All this pleasure, and you came.

Though neither had cum inside you yet, they spun you around between them. Now, your throat was being filled by Satan while Lucifer claimed your pussy for the first time that evening.

“Shit, MC, I can’t…” Satan growled as he bucked his hips viciously into you. The sight of your red, tear face and puffy lips surrounding him was just too much. “MC!” He came down your throat eagerly.

Lucifer let out a smug laugh and shook his head. It didn’t need to be said, but the implication was clear; he was mocking Satan for losing control so soon.

“Fuck you, Lucifer.”

“I think you’ll find MC is already doing that.”

The agitated growl Satan gave in response reverberated throughout the entire room. It was met only with a smug smirk from Lucifer.

How they were able to have such a squabble while being balls deep inside you was entirely baffling. If you could think straight, you might have found it funny! But your brain couldn’t process their words, instead focusing on taking in every ounce of pleasure.

At some point, your mind went completely blank as they continued to fuck you. You weren’t even sure you could cum anymore. Time was now measured in streams of hot cum shot down your holes and the change of position as Lucifer and Satan swapped who was fucking which end. And even that was only barely registered in your brain.

It could have been mere minutes, or it could have been hours. Utterly broken, you found yourself coming back to reality as Satan helped you sit back down.

“Wow, they really look amazing all mindless like this…~!” Asmo chuckled. “Almost like a cheap whore~!”

“Don’t you DARE call ‘em that!” Mammon snapped, pulling you into his arms before Satan could even sit beside you. He kept you on the floor, just holding you close and running his hand through your sweat-dampened hair. His eyes stared deep into yours. “They’re priceless…”

“Hah...~ Thank you, Master...~” Your voice was ragged, throat increasingly sore from all the throat fucking you’d accommodated. You managed a tired smile up at him, gaze glazed over with pure subspace.

Mammon could tell you were being pushed too far on too little, even if you were still enjoying it. “Color?”

“…Hm?” You tilted your head quizzically, rational thought muddling through the pleasure-clogged synapses in your brain.

“Safewords, babe. The colors. How ya feelin’?” He’d deny it if he was asked, but he was concerned about you.

A slow blink later, two and two finally connected in your brain. “Oh! Right, yes sorry.” You laughed softly. “… Green. Just… maybe be more gentle? I don’t think I have much left in me. Maybe one or two good fucks…?”

“’Course, babe.” Mammon kissed down your neck tenderly, then turned his attention to his brothers. “I’m the only one who hasn’t bred ‘em properly yet, so I get dibs on the final round!”

Everyone grumbled in response, but the look on your face was all that was needed to placate them. You were visibly getting tired and none of them could bear to break you. No matter how much they still craved your body.

Without warning, Mammon lifted you up and sat you back down on his cock. He grunted and hugged you close to his chest as he thrust up into you. “Fuck…” He hissed into your ear.

The tenderness he was giving you made you shudder. All night had been rough and hard, but this was more like making love than fucking. You moaned wantonly as he managed to pull an orgasm out of you, even though you had long thought your body couldn’t possibly cum anymore.

Oversensitive and hyper stimulated, you finally let your body go limp in Mammon’s arms. He just kept thrusting into you, chasing his orgasm while making sure he didn’t go overboard.

“I gotcha, slut. I’ll take care of my Human.” Mammon’s words were a whispered growl in your ear. All it took for him to cum was a little whimper from your lips as your forehead pressed into the crook of his neck. “Fuck…”

“D-Don’t… Don’t stop!” You begged softly, “I want more…”

Mammon chuckled, continuing his thrusts at a slow pace. “Such a g-greedy slut for our cum!” He grunted. Words streamed out of his mouth aimlessly as his own mind fogged with pleasure. “I bet you’d like it if we came all over ya!”

You could only moan in response. The way your walls fluttered around his cock at the notion was confirmation enough.

“Yer body was made for our cum, MC.” He growled, shooting yet another load deep inside you.

“A-Aahhh~!”

Asmo cooed happily as he lifted you off of Mammon’s cock. He laid you down on the coffee table and spread your legs wide to expose your dripping cunt. “Fuck don’t they look amazing~?”

The gaze of all seven of them bore down on you like pure radiation. Every single one of them had his eyes locked on your hole. The hole they had claimed. Fucked. _Bred_.

A mixture of all their cum slowly oozed out of you, sticking to your bruised inner thighs. Identical bruises patterned your hips and shoulders from how hard they’d gripped onto you. They matched the ones littering your neck, ornamented with bite marks of varying depths. What skin wasn’t marred was flushed with red, though the aroused blush slowly started to fade. Your breathing steadied as you lay with your back pressed against the cool polished wood of the table.

Even seeing you like this, none of them could resist you. When you opened your eyes, you saw them standing in a circle around you, cocks out. Their grunts and groans spurred you to touch yourself for them.

“S-Such a good wh-whore!” Levi was the first to cum. He aimed his load at your stomach, pleased with the way it painted your skin.

Satan came next, expertly aiming for your slightly ajar mouth—you managed to catch most of it. “Fuck, MC….”

Mammon, still sensitive from having recently been inside you, came not long after Satan. “Shit!” large swaths of white spurt from his tip and landed on your chest.

“Ooooh, covered in cum like that I can’t—AH~!” Asmo’s release was heralded by his moan. Delicate lines of his sperm framed your neck and chin perfectly.

Beel and Belphie came simultaneously. Each groaning your name, they came into your hair. The sensation of your warm stickiness threading into your locks and onto your scalp made you moan.

With all but one of the brothers finally done with you, they sat down and watched as Lucifer jerked himself deliberately over you.

Lucifer grunted and hunched himself over you, one hand bracing himself next to your head while the other still pumped at his cock. He stared down into your cum-covered face hungrily. His own face looked more disheveled than you’d ever seen him—shining with sweat and matted with loose black hair that went every which way.

“Lucifer…”

Your saying his name was the final straw. “MC!” He moaned, angling his cock so that he came right over your pussy. Not in it, but coating the mound and labia all the same.

Panting, he joined his brothers in sitting down to recenter himself.

Only the sound of disjointed breathing permeated the room. The heat of sex and arousal slowly waned. Everyone regained their senses after a few minutes. Every Demon did, anyway.

As the only Human in the room, your whole body rebelled from all the exertion of the night. Even your brain while mostly out of subspace, still felt dazed from the sheer amount of domming. You let out a small whimper to convey this to the recovering brothers.

“We need to take care of MC.” Beel stated. He was already on his feet, the first to completely regain his strength. He’d worn himself out more during fangol matches. Carefully, he hooked one arm beneath your knees and another around your shoulders to lift you into a bridal carry.

Smiling up at him, you curled into his chest. Every time he carried you like this made your heart flutter with memories of your first time with him. “So good to me…”

Lucifer stood and walked over to you and Beel. “You deserve nothing less, beloved.”

Asmo sighed and stretched himself as he stood. “Uuuugh we all need baths.”

“But we gotta get MC cleaned first!”

“Well _I_ don’t wanna be around y-your smelly dicks any longer than I h-have to!”

“Yeah… This is awkward when we aren’t actively fucking MC.”

Everyone made a point of either looking at you or at something on the walls. They were still _brothers_ , even if they shared you.

“How about we take it in shifts?” Satan suggested. “Asmo, you have the biggest bath; you wouldn’t mind Beel taking MC there and getting them cleaned up would you?”

“Not at all~! I’ll go with him and get out my most special of bath soaps~!”

Satan nodded. “The rest of us will go back to our rooms and shower, then two of us can tend to MC while those two clean off.”

“… Could you all stay, once you’re clean…?” You asked in a soft squeak. Tired, cold, and spent, you didn’t want to be left alone. “I… I want all of you with me… Please…?”

The tone in your voice tugged at all of their hearts. How could they refuse you? You had been so good for them, done so well. After a fucking like that any request would be granted. It was their job to give you aftercare, and if you wanted it from all of them at once, then that’s exactly what you were going to get.

Just a few minutes later, you found yourself surrounded by warm water and sweetly-scented bubbles. Asmo’s bath was nothing short of decadent. Your whole body was carefully cleaned, each brother focusing on one spot. Beel even hand fed you and handed you water to drink.

Your eyes closed and you soaked up the pampering. Your boyfriends, your lovers… One hopefully soon to be the sire of your child. To be your husband. Diavolo willing, you’d marry all of them. Demons don’t have a problem with polygamy do they? You loved them all so much.

A contented sigh passed your lips. “I love you all…”

A chorus of seven voices replied, “We love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the last of the smut chapters! Chapter 10 will just be a plot wrap up, so to everyone who's been reading purely for the porn: Thank you so much for reading and supporting this fic!  
> To everyone else: Who do you think's gonna be the father?


	10. And The Father Is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what feels like months of fucking, you are now finally with child. Just over 12 weeks into your pregnancy, you and all seven of the potential sires attend the very first ultrasound. Everyone is completely enamored with the first look at the newest addition to the family.

Three months and five days.

The small lump in your stomach was just barely showing at this point. Despite all the aches and pains that came with pregnancy—and a Demonic pregnancy at that—you still felt a rush of joy every time you thought about it. One of your seven, loving boyfriends had finally bred you. This child was going to be born into the most loving of families…. Two parents, six uncles, plus a doting Lord Diavolo.

“Today’s the day I get to see you~!” you hummed, “I hope you’re well…” With a bounce in your step, you got yourself dressed and ready.

Everyone was waiting for you at the table. The brothers all had a simple breakfast in front of them. For you, Beel had spread out a plate of some of your recent cravings: sweet corn, spicy minotaur sausage, boiled scarabs, and chocolate sprinkles.

“Good morning, MC. It is a delight to see you.”

“MC! Here, lemme get yer chair…”

“A-Are you feeling okay? I can um. Give you a massage if you’re sore…”

“Are you looking forward to the appointment? I stayed up all night reading about what to expect.”

“Darling is that the shirt I picked out for you yesterday~? Oh, it shows off the baby bump!!! How adorable.”

“Is there anything new you’re craving? I can go grab it from the kitchen.”

“Nnn? Ah, MC, finally you’re here. Did you sleep ok?”

The onslaught of affection made you blush, and the grin on your face lit up the whole room. Each of the men felt their hearts skip a beat at the sight. You hum and answer each of them in order.

“Good morning everyone~! It’s good to see you too, Lucifer. And thank you Mammon. I’m definitely going to take you up on that massage, Levi. I’m looking forward to it too, Satan~!” You took a breath and continued. “Yes, Asmo, it’s so comfortable thank you for insisting on this one! Beel you are far too sweet to me; I’m good on the cravings for now. And yes, Belphie, I did sleep well~!”

The seven of them doted on you like that for the rest of the morning. Through breakfast and all the way to Diavolo’s personal clinic, none of them would leave your side. They had been acting like that since the very moment your pregnancy test came back positive. At first, the whole Devildom had stared any time all eight of you were in public. But now, it was just an expected sight. No one even spared you a second-glance as you all made your way to the palace.

Barbatos greeted you at the door. “This way; Lord Diavolo is currently still busy at the moment, but he will join you all shortly.” He led you through the halls to what looked like a miniature medical ward. Personal clinic indeed.

The room was already set up for your ultrasound. A simple reclining chair, surrounded by seven chairs and a stool, sat next to a very odd looking device. It was more magical than mechanical, but you could only assume that it would be doing the ultrasound.

You started to climb up into the raised recliner and Mammon grabbed your hand. His face was flush, betraying his nerves.

In fact, all of them looked nervous as they took their seats. Mammon and Levi were of course the most visibly agitated. Asmo rambled on about how cute the baby would be; almost as if he was trying to keep his mind occupied. Beel gnawed on some jerky, trying to keep himself from consuming all the snacks he had brought for you. Satan and Lucifer were stoic as ever, but their eyes shone with a mixture of giddiness and anxiety. Even the sleepy Belphie was more alert than usual; sitting up straight as he waited alongside you.

“Geez, if this is how you’re all gonna act for a simple check-up, I worry about what you’ll do when I actually go into labor!” You smiled at them, giving them a chuckle to let them know you were okay.

Most of them relaxed at your joke. Levi blanched and looked as if he was going to faint for a moment—probably conjuring up images of what _would_ happen then—but he steadied himself quickly.

A knock on the door, and a Demon in typical doctor attire walked in. “Welcome. Lord Diavolo told me all about you and your…. Situation. My name is Vepher and I will be overseeing both the health of you and the child.” He gave a confident smile. “Are you ready to start?”

With a nod, you lift your shirt up to expose your stomach. Silently, the doctor poked at the magical device next to you. When it whirred to life, glowing softly with enchantment, he placed what looked like a wand to the small bump.

In seconds, an astral image of your child floated above the device. Unlike Human ultrasounds, this one was much clearer and looked more like an HD video feed. You could see just as well as you would if you were holding them in your arms.

You felt your heart swell with joy. Tears pricked at the corners of your eyes. “Hello little one...” Your voice was a whisper and you couldn’t look away from them.

Their body still looked alien at this early stage. Still developing all the typical Human features, although this child was also beginning to show the development of Demonic features. Little lumps on the head would probably turn into horns. The bone structure for wings sprouted from their back and below that a tail curled around them.

“You’re perfect my dear…”

All the boys stared at the image in silent wonder. One of them was the father and secretly they were each looking for any sign that the child was obviously theirs. But undeveloped horns, wings, and a tail did little to say which one definitely. And the humanoid features weren’t even fully formed; they didn’t even look like _you_ yet, much less one of them.

Beel was the first to speak. “They look strong. Healthy.”

The doctor nodded. “They are. From what I can gather there are no current causes for concern. No visible complications.”

Satan let out a sigh of relief. “Good. The offspring of a Human and a Demon isn’t always—“ he shook his head and stopped himself.

“Ohhhh they’re every bit as cute as I knew they would be~!” Asmo cooed, fawning affectionately. “Then again, any child of yours MC is guaranteed to look cute!”

“They look warm and cozy.” Belphie hummed. “I hope we can keep them as comfortable when they’re born.”

“… Y’know lookin’ at ya I don’t mind spendin’ less money on myself…” Mammon mumbled. “Plus kids get into a lotta places for free so...”

Lucifer shot a deadly glare at Mammon. “Of course that is the first thing _you_ would think of.” He grumbled, then sighed as he looked back at the child. “… I don’t think I have ever felt this proud in my life…”

Levi was the only one who was still in stunned silence. The sight of the child had short-circuited his brain. All he could do was stare with his mouth agape. When he finally did speak, he stumbled over his words. “I-If um… If I’m the father can we name them Henry 3.0???”

You just laughed, but Lucifer groaned. “As amusing as that sounds I doubt MC would let you name the child as if they were one of your pets.”

“O-Oh right yeah…” Levi mumbled, then looked to the doctor. “Y-You said that uh. Their stats are good?”

When Vephar raised an eyebrow, Lucifer clarified: “I believe my younger brother is looking to confirm that the child is indeed healthy?”

“Ah. Yes, it would seem that they are. But as Lord Satan mentioned, Human-Demon hybrids can face a lot of complications.” He turned his attention to you. “I will want to check up with you every other week. I’ll give you my D.D.D. contact as well; if you are feeling anything that might be concerning, do not hesitate to call.”

“Thank you, Dr. Vephar!”

He shrugged. “Just call me Veph. And you are welcome.” Methodically, he began putting the magical ultrasound away. “Well, that’s all for today I—”

“MC!” Diavolo burst through the door with a wide grin. He was waving a little envelope in his hand. “MC I’m so glad I caught you all before you left. I was waiting for this to be delivered.”

Your eyes went wide. “I-Is that…???”

He nodded. “The paternity results.”

Seven pairs of eyes snapped to you, shocked. “MC, when did you….?”

“A few days ago. I knew this was the earliest the test could be done, but I thought it would take longer.” You sat up, resting both your hands on the lump. “… Would you read the results, Dia…?”

“I was hoping you would let me do the honors...!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has read, commented, and supported this fic! I truly hope that you enjoyed it.
> 
>  **PLEASE READ BEFORE COMMENTING**  
>  I have left the ending open for you to choose which brother is the father. Since this is a reader-insert fic, I didn't feel right making that choice for you. >< So pick your favorite brother! Or decide that there's some demon-magic shenanigans that makes two or more of them the father! Whatever makes you happiest~ I'm sorry if it's not the kind of ending you wanted, but it's the one I've been planning since long before the fic blew up in popularity and I wanted to stick to it!  
> Though feel free to write continuations for yourself if you want to! And link me to them, I'd love to read anything that's been inspired by this.
> 
> Thank you again. The love and attention that Hellspawns has gotten is more than anything I could have hoped for. Every one of you who even glanced at a single chapter means so much to me. I can't thank you enough.
> 
>  **Edit:** I have no intention of continuing this story and following the domestic fluff of them becoming parents. If that is something you would like to see, then I encourage you to write your own continuation to this! Just link me to it so I can read it~  
> However, I do have an idea for a smutty spin-off of this with the sides (minus Luke) so if that is something you would be interested in let me know!


	11. Castle of Lamentation [Diavolo's Epilogue]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late at night, Diavolo finds himself pining for you. He knows he shouldn't; you're pregnant with the child of another demon, surrounded by seven men who you love. Yet he still loves you. Wants you. Unfortunately, all he has are his hand and pictures of you to keep him company at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loosely inspired by this song: [Is That Alright?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aa-I56ZmX1Q&ab_channel=Ashe)

Soft grunts echoed through Diavolo's room. He lay alone on his bed, naked in his demon form. His hand stroked him to climax for the tenth time that evening. But it wasn't enough. It never would be enough.

In the brief moments before his body regained stamina, he thumbed through various pictures of you on his D.D.D. All innocent; he did not wish to invade your privacy further than he already was just by doing such a thing. He settled on a more recent one of you, showing your now bursting baby bump and shuddered. His cock twitched back to attention.

As he began to stroke himself again, he let his eyes fixate on your face. Smiling. Glowing. Full of love and excitement for the brothers and your child. A pang of jealousy stumbled his strokes, although he quickly recovered. Thoughts of you flooded his mind, so vivid he could almost see you when he closed his eyes.

Diavolo wanted you. Badly. He desperately wished that it was his child you were carrying now. That you had chosen him to breed you. He had considered approaching you and asking to join the polycule at one point. Barbatos even assured him you would be receptive to the idea.

But the more Diavolo considered it, the more he realized he wanted you for himself. Not shared with seven other demons. For you to be his royal consort, ruling beside him and him alone. To rear the many children you'd have that would embody the world he wants to build. And he couldn't bring himself to ask that of you, not when he knew how you felt about the brothers.

Audaciously, Barbatos offered to meddle with time on his Young Master's behalf. To make a reality where you had chosen him and were content to do so. One where the brothers were nothing more than dear friends to you. Where you'd be happy to reign alongside him.

Diavolo declined. If it meant meddling with how things had naturally happened, he didn't want that. He wanted you to love him freely, without any interference from Barbatos. If this is how the timeline had progressed, then it was his own fault for not courting you while he had the chance. And he intended to live with that regret.

So he had to make do without you. Most of the time he could put his selfish desires aside for the sake of the greater need. He was the prince, such sacrifices were a practiced phenomenon. Even still, there were nights like this one; nights where his mind held onto you and refused to let go. All he could do in these moments was try to satiate himself with his hand and his fantasies.

He whimpered and came again, picturing the way you looked at one of your lovers and pretending that the gaze was meant for him instead. Tears were hastily brushed from his eyes as he searched for another picture of you. He stopped when he found a picture of the two of you together. A candid shot Asmo had taken ages ago when Lucifer had treated everyone to a meal. You were smiling at him, and he was laughing at some joke that had been made. It looked like you were on a date.

The ache in his groin had subsided, moving to his heart instead. He wasn’t a man who you loved, and breath hitched at the knowledge. “… I love you, MC…” He whispered to the screen, knowing he could never say that to your face.

And knowing that you would never say those words back to him, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst! Angst! Angst!  
> This was intended to be a teaser epilogue. I originally wanted to make a second series following Barbatos looking into the other timelines where, instead of the brothers, you had chosen to bred by one of the side characters: Diavolo, Simeon, Solomon, and himself—and another where you did not fall for anyone, but simply adopted Luke as your son.  
> Unfortunately, I'm not really feeling it anymore. I debated on if I should even upload this epilogue because of it but... I'm just really proud of how this turned out.  
> Maybe I will return to the second series someday, but for now it is shelved. I sincerely apologize for such a bummer of an epilogue ><


End file.
